The Adventure After
by Vixin2
Summary: A sequel to my story, 'Stubborn Mind'. After the events of the Azran Legacy, Elaine and Descole continue on with their lives together, along with Descole's young daughter, and hope to find their new adventures. The world is their's to see now. Spoilers for Azran Legacy. Rated T just in case. I own nothing but my ocs. Descole/OC
1. Prologue

Elaine Hawthorne didn't think she could truly ever be considered a normal person.

Three years previous, she had worked as a curator in a museum, though she considered herself mainly an archaeologist. She had been in Misthallery on a dig when she first met Descole.

The first year of being forced to live with him after being kidnapped by him for her ability to read and translate Azran glyphs, had not been the best. They aggravated each other, annoyed by one another and frustrated.

But yet, despite all of it, they somehow grew to love one another. It had been a slow road, obviously, to get to that stage. Time was needed. A must. For Elaine, mostly because it was her very kidnapper who had gained hold of her heart. The same man who had, undeniably, harmed her and starved her, and at one point played with her feelings of security. For Descole (or his real name, Desmond Sycamore), mostly because of the death of his wife years previous, and the kidnapping of his daughter a year before they first met.

They still made remarks and some insults, but that faded slowly into playful teasing. Most of the time. They were still fully capable of having an argument, no matter what.

But the declaration of love was not made official until their latest adventure, after Desmond was injured in a trap in the Azran sanctuary. I was also where Desmond made his offer to Elaine to come with him to see the world, and be together. While a bit cut off guard, Elaine had accepted later on.

So now, here she was. Living with Desmond, his newly returned daughter, Johanna, and of course Desmond's loyal butler, Raymond.

So far, she had yet to regret her decision.

* * *

**I didn't think I would post so soon, but I wasn't too tired last night and I had some work done. So I decided, why not? I might even have chapter two out today if we're lucky ;)**


	2. Pervy Mum

Before Elaine had left for the global trip to find Azran eggs, she had called her family home and got her mother. While her mother had (somewhat reluctantly) did not try to keep Elaine from going after 'returning' from her previous kidnapping. However, when Elaine mentioned Desmond (keeping out certain details such as him being Descole), her mother had made her promise to bring him over for dinner.

Since they would be heading to Germany soon to look into an interesting mystery, Elaine felt it was only right to do the dinner first, adventure after.

Elaine wasn't sure how Desmond truly felt about it all. She suspected that despite accepting to go and even buying a small bouquet of flowers as a present for her mother, he might have actually been a bit nervous. She knew he never got on with the parents of his previous wife, Lucy. Mainly because they looked down on him. Maybe because of that, he wanted to try and get on with her family. That, Elaine could truly appreciate.

The couple considered bringing Johanna with them, but thought it would be best just to introduce Desmond now, bring up Johanna, and maybe bring her on a second or third visit. Assuming there was one that is.

"Are you sure you're not nervous?" Elaine asked as they walked through Marigold, the small village her family moved to from France when she was fifteen. They had just arrived ten minutes ago that evening after getting a taxi from the train station.

"Of course not," Desmond said calmly. "What would make you think that?"

"You're clutching those daffodils like it's a lifeline." Elaine glanced down to the extremely tight grip Desmond had on the bouquet of her mother's favourite flowers. On Elaine's remark, the group loosened.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "I guess I'm just… anxious about how this night will go."

"I'm sure it'll be find," Elaine assured, giving him a light squeeze on his shoulder. "Papa and Philippe might give be a little 'ard since I'm their daughter, but mum saw your picture in one of the articles in my office and is fairly eager to meet you." Elaine frowned, as her cousin came to mind. "Although, we might need to worry about Madeline recognising you."

"If Layton didn't, I think it'll be safe to say Madeline won't." Elaine had to admit, he had a point. She probably should question how Professor Layton didn't, but in all fairness, she never thought Desmond Sycamore or Jean Descole were the same when she saw Desmond's picture on the back of one of his articles, after spending a year with Descole.

"Well… 'Ere we are," Elaine said as they stopped outside her parents' home. The house was made of tan coloured brick, with ivy crawling up the walls as colourful flowers decorating the sides of the pathway to the front door and the driveway, more flowers decorating the front garden. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Descole said as they walked once more, going up the pathway and once at the white painted front door, pressed the bell. This wasn't actually the first time he had been here. He came here in disguise, mainly to mess with Elaine, after Ambrosia and before kidnapping her the second time.

"Just remember, as far as they know, Desmond Sycamore rescued me from Jean Descole."

After footsteps were heard, the door was opened by Elaine's mother. She looked a great deal like Elaine, even having the same light brown hair as Elaine although there were a couple of grey hairs at her roots, and while Elaine had blue eyes, her mother had grey. There was also a light sign of age in her face, being around her late fifties.

"Elaine!" Elaine's smiling mother immediately pulled her into an extremely tight hug. Elaine didn't fight it and hugged back. She had missed this. Her mother's hugs. "I'm so glad you're 'ome."

"Me too, mum," Elaine murmured before they pulled apart and gestured to Desmond. "Mum, this is Desmond."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Hawthorne," said Desmond, giving a charming smile as he held out the bouquet he brought. "Your lovely daughter mentioned you liked daffodils, so I thought I'd bring some."

Elaine's mother looked at Desmond, her smile faltering as she looked as Desmond with slight awe.

"I knew you were 'andsome, but you're even 'andsomer in person," she said in a tone to match her expression. Desmond's smile turned a little sheepish.

"Oh, well… Thank-."

"Come 'ere!" The next thing he knew, Elaine mother wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. Grinning to herself. "I want to 'ug the wonderful, 'andsome man who rescued my daughter!" Descole looked surprised, and he was. This certainly was not what he had expected. But still, if Elaine's mother liked him (even if she had made him feel slightly uncomfortable) then why complain?

After letting him go, Elaine mother accepted the daffodils.

"Merci, Desmond. Now, come in, come in. Both of you," she said as she let Elaine step inside first, before slyly grinning as she glanced down as Desmond soon joined. "Get that cute rear inside~."

_Smack._

While it had been light (well, sort of…), it was enough to make Desmond tense, a bright red colour coming to his cheeks.

Did… Did Elaine's mother just slap his rear?

"I'll just put these on the dining table," said Mrs. Hawthorne as she walked through a doorway leading into said room. Elaine bit her lip to keep herself from laughing at Desmond's expression. "Would either of you like some tea? Coffee?"

"I'll 'ave some, mum."

"M-me as well, Mrs. Hawthorne," Desmond replied. Adjusting his glasses as he waited for his blushing face to subside.

"No, 'Mrs. Hawthorne', from you, mister." Elaine's mother poked her head back out from the doorway. "It makes me sound old. Call me Anne."

"Yes, of course. If you insist. Anne."

"So, where are the others?" Elaine asked when they went into the spotlessly clean kitchen. Well, it was almost spotless. There were some bits of cut food on the counter, leftover over from the currently cooking dinner.

"Your father's picking Madeline up from the train station. She was going to bring 'Enry Ledore with 'er but 'e's not well at the moment, and Philippe went out to pick up some milk, and some sugar so 'e should be back soon." Anne replied as she started getting cups and tea bags out. That done, she then looked over to them. "Are you okay with roast beef with a horseradish crust?"

"Oui."

"Yes."

"Bon," Anne chirped before she grabbed the kettle to fill water into it. "I wasn't sure whether or not it would be a good choice, but compared to some of the other meals I 'ad in mind, I thought it would be the most suitable."

"I'm sure it will be delightful, Anne."

"Of course it will. Mum's a great cook," Elaine said with a light smirk. "I would be surprised if you didn't like it."

"Flattery won't win your way with me, young lady. That only works for your father."

When tea was ready, Anne had poured the cups for Elaine and Desmond and herself at the kitchen table, before she went to check that dinner wasn't burning.

"Elaine," Desmond whispered to her. "Is… Is it normal for your mother to, erm…"

"Spank men's bottoms? Oui. She's done that to four of my previous boyfriends, so don't worry. I did warn you she was a pervert," Elaine answered as she added a little more sugar to her tea.

"I know, but I didn't think she would actually display it."

"Don't worry. She doesn't intend stealing you from me, she just does it for fun." Elaine glanced back to her mother for a moment, making sure she was still out of earshot. "It's not as bad as the one or two things she says to papa. In front of me, Philippe or Madeline."

_Creak…_

"_Home, mum!_" called a male, French voice.

"_In the kitchen. Elaine's here along with-._"

Footsteps could be heard walking swiftly and Elaine's older brother came in. He still had a mop of dark held back in a stubby ponytail with a stubbly beard. He had all but slammed the milk and sugar on the counter in his rush and nearly ran to Elaine's side before picking her up from her chair in a bear hug.

"_Missed you a lot, Ellie_," Philippe said, grinning a goofy grin as Elaine laughed and hugged back.

"Missed you too, Philippe," Elaine kissed the top of his forehead before her brother let her down, and then gestured to Desmond. "Anyway, this is Desmond."

The moment Philippe let his eyes fall on Desmond, gone was his goofy grin and joy in his eyes. He just frowned and stared at the archaeologist with a half lidded glare. Elaine cringed a bit. Damn, over protectiveness of Philippe! He always did this with her and Madeline's boyfriends!

"Bonjour," Philippe said dryly, holding a hand out. "J'ai l'intention de vous nuire si vous nuire à ma soeur." Ah, yes… One of Philippe's ways of trying to annoy or confuse boyfriends. Speaking in nothing but French for the first day at least. Desmond though must have seen it, or something else at least, as he gave a light smirk and shuck his hand.

"Et je n'ai pas l'intention de lui nuire," he replied back. At least he knew enough French to understand Philippe. Philippe actually looked a little disappointed that his usually tactic wouldn't work this time. But he quickly changed the subject.

"_So, you were the guy who saved my little sister from that Descole bastard?_" Elaine almost snorted at that. She could only imagine how Philippe would react if he knew he had actually called Descole that to his face.

"_Well, I suppose I did in a way._"

Philippe stared down at Desmond for a few moments. A stare that was actually making Desmond a little uncomfortable, even if he wasn't showing it. Then, suddenly, Philippe bent down and gripped Desmond in a hug, catching Elaine and Desmond by surprise.

"_Thank you._" Philippe said bluntly. Desmond looked a bit unsure how to respond though. This act just seemed out of nowhere.

"_Well… You're welcome, then,_" Desmond said in a slightly confused tone. Slowly moving his arms thinking he had to return the hug. Awkward as it may be.

"_Don't hug back._"

"_Alright then._"

Well… That saved that, Desmond supposed. Now all he had to do was meet the father and re-meet Madeline in a way that does not involve kidnapping and identity theft.

_Creak…_

"Anne, I'm back with Madie."

Speak of the devil…

Elaine's father was around the same age of his life. His grey hair had once been the same dark colour of Philippe's but he still retained the blue eyes Elaine had. Madeline looked similar to Elaine, but was distinctive by her pale blonde hair and dark grey eyes.

"Ah, there's my princess!" Elaine's father was affectionate with her as Philippe and he wasted no time in picking her up in a hug and planting multiple kisses on her head. When breaking away, Madeline had pulled Elaine into a tight hug as well.

"Oh, I don't get a hug or kiss you mean man?" Anne scoffed, a mischievous glint in her eyes as she walked over behind Desmond's chair and hugged him from behind. "At least Elaine's boyfriend was kind enough to bring my favourite flowers~." Desmond smiled sheepishly as Mr. Hawthorne looked down at him. His smile had dropped but if he had any sort of instant dislike of him, he didn't show it like Philippe. Instead, he just held a hand out as he gave half a smile.

"Nice to meet you."

"You as well, sir," Desmond replied back before taking his hand.

The handshake lasted a little longer than it should have. Maybe because of Mr. Hawthorne's attempts to practically crush his hand in the hand shake, which failed because unlike Elaine's previous boyfriends, Desmond actually had the firmest handshake of them all and was stronger in comparison to those boys. Well, at least from Elaine's memories that was how she remembered it.

But so far, Desmond had at least managed to charm her mother (not that he had to do much there), Philippe might have had at least a mild respect for him, Mr. Hawthorne (Christophe) might have been on the fence and Madeline… Well, she had given Desmond a bit of a funny look for a split second. For a moment there, Elaine was scared Madeline recognised him. However, she had shaken his hand and was polite towards him.

Now they just had to get through the actual dinner.

* * *

**Just the prologue out, and I got five reviews already! I'm touched. To answer questions, I was planning on fitting Emmy in at some point, maybe Bronev too. Not too sure about the Professor and I don't think so much for Luke. And yes, Johanna will appear. Dessy would kill me if I didn't add her.**

**Descole: Damn straight I would.**

**Shit!**


	3. Dinner

So far, everything had gone fine during dinner. Her brother and father were at the very least being polite towards Desmond. It might have helped that (unsurprisingly) her mother roast beef with horseradish crust was delicious. The only person Elaine felt who was as good of a cook as her mother was Raymond.

"So, Desmond. Elaine said you were an archaeologist like her. Could you say what started your interest?" Anne asked.

"I suppose you could say my parents were an influence in that area."

"And, where are your parents now?" Christophe asked. "Are they still working?"

"My mother actually died a few years ago, and my father and I had a disagreement over personally matters making us estranged." Elaine wondered if Desmond had practiced that line or if he just simply came up with it on the spot. He was certainly keeping his cool, that's for certain. "The only other living family I have is my daughter."

"Daughter?" Christophe's eyes sharpened. "From a… previous marriage? I'm assuming."

"My late wife, yes," Desmond replied calmly. "Lucy died during labour, I'm afraid." Christophe's face softened and he actually looked a little guilty.

"Oh. I'm… I'm sorry to 'ear that." He soon noticed the light glare Anne was giving. "I wasn't trying to be offensive! I thought maybe he was divorced so I thought-."

"Maybe it's best you forget about that, or I'm not letting your head inside my mouth tonight."

After a couple seconds, Anne's meaning became crystal clear and Madeline choke a little on the beef she had been eating, Philippe spat his wine back in the glass, Elaine choked on her saliva while Desmond was cringing a bit. All of them trying to forget the image that had been placed in their now disturbed minds.

"Anne!" Christophe looked very uncomfortable. Not feeling able to look either of his children, niece or guest in the eyes. He was also blushing very much from embarrassment. "Did you have to say that, now?!"

"You never seem to 'ave problems with-."

"_Mum! We don't need to hear what you and dad get up to when we're not around!_" Philippe looked a little sick as he spoke rapid French to his mother. Anne just pouted.

"You kids are no fun. You never seemed to have problems buying those magazi-."

"Those were for the articles!" Philippe was a brighter red then his father now. "Articles and nothing more!"

"Do you 'ave a picture of you daughter with you?" Madeline suddenly asked Desmond, though sounding curious. But everyone was still happy to change the subject. "I'd like to see if you don't mind."

"Actually, I do." Desmond removed his wallet from his suit jacket and removed the picture of himself and Johanna, before handing it to Madeline. She took it gently and smiled gently towards the photo.

"She's cute. What's 'er name?" Madeline asked as she looked back up to Desmond.

"Johanna." Desmond had a little smile. "She's nine. Ten in two months."

"Let me see." Madeline handed the picture over to Anne who smiled widely as she looked at it.

"She IS cute! And so adorable looking." She looked to Desmond. "Please bring her here next time you visit? I just want to spoil her now!"

"You just saw a picture of her…"

"You never 'ad any trouble spoiling Elaine," Anne countered Christophe.

"She always was a daddy's girl, then," Philippe commented, throwing Elaine a teasing smirk.

"Then by that logic, you must be a mummy's boy," Elaine countered, throwing back a smirk of her own.

"'Ey! That's not true!"

"Quiet down, both of you," Anne chided as she handed the photo back to Desmond.

"Philippe started it," Elaine said as she pouted.

"And as usual, I'm the mature one at the table," Madeline commented out loud, with a playful smile.

"Not anymore," Philippe muttered. "Not when you're trying to show off that you're mature." He paused for a minute and mused aloud, "I guess if Ellie and the Prof were to…" He grimaced a little. "Get married, that would automatically make you a grandma, wouldn't it mum?"

"The most beautiful and young looking grandmother in the world," she replied back calmly, before smiling to Desmond. "So, Desmond. Apart from archaeology and being handsome, do you 'ave any other talents?"

"Well, I play piano. And I think my jokes are quite-."

"Awful."

"-Good," Desmond went on, ignoring Elaine's sudden interjection.

"Let's 'ear one then." Anne raised a brow towards Elaine but didn't say anything directly to her. Elaine could only groan inwardly groan as she heard Desmond begin one of his simply God awful jokes.

"Alright then." Desmond looked pretty confident that his joke would go well. "It had been a peaceful day at a police station in a small village. There had been no crimes whatsoever that week and it appeared as though it would last for some time.

"However, just as the police present were enjoying their time to relax a little at work, a phone call came in from the local nursing home. Naturally this was a concern, so the policeman who answered the call listened carefully. Apparently, there was trouble with one of the residents.

"Two officers then went to go to the retirement home. Once they arrived, they found an elderly man yelling at one of the carers. The police asked one of the carers as to what the exact situation was, to which he respond, 'he's resisting a rest'."

Elaine just wanted to groan out loud. She knew she forgot something before they came here. Telling Desmond to not tell one of his lame jokes.

"… That was a joke?" Philippe was the first to speak. "That was sh-."

"Philippe!" Anne shot the wincing man a look. "No swearing at the table!"

"But you make dirty jokes at the table all the time!"

"That is completely different!"

"Actually, Anne, it is the same when you think about it," Christophe pointed out before Anne lightly scowled.

"No it isn't."

"You just 'ad to tell one of your jokes, didn't you?" Elaine muttered to Desmond who just gave a low, indignant huff. He just wouldn't give up on hope that his jokes would make someone laugh. He was stubborn about it, but Elaine supposed she couldn't really judge him for that considering how she tended to be stubborn as well.

The rest of dinner went on well enough. Desmond thankfully didn't tell anymore of his own jokes though Anne was more than happy to supply some of her own.

"That was a very delicious dinner, Anne," said Desmond. "I can only imagine what dinner every night with your food is like."

"If I wasn't married, I'd probably invite you to stay and find out." Anne joked. "Are you sure you both have to go now? You can stay the night. You can even 'ave the guest room so you can do your own, 'nightly activities'~."

"Mum!" Anne just laughed as Elaine glared at her with a blushing face.

"I'm afraid so," Desmond politely declined. Elaine wished he would have been blushing as well to save her some dignity. "We're planning on an archaeology trip in two days so we need all the time we can get tomorrow to prepare."

"Well, be safe." Just outside of the front door, Anne gave Elaine a tight hug and a kiss on both her cheeks. "I mean it, young lady." She then smiled to Desmond and gave him a hug also. "And you keep an eye on her."

"I will, An-!" Desmond went red once he felt her hand on his rear, and heard her playful giggle.

"Elaine is such a lucky girl, to 'ave a man like you, just like Madeline is lucky to 'ave 'Enry," Anne said, giving a delightful sigh before releasing Desmond from a somewhat uncomfortable hug.

"It was nice meeting you, Desmond. Sorry about auntie. It's a wonder the police 'aven't been called on 'er yet with all the groping she's done," Madeline said, shaking his hand. Laughing when Anne gave her a playful slap. "You take care too, Elaine."

"I always do."

"Erm, nice… Meeting you," Christophe said, in an all but awkward way. "Just… Just treat my daughter right, or else. Okay?"

"I plan to, sir," Desmond replied back. Now he just had to deal with Philippe's response while Christophe attempted to hug Elaine so much she wouldn't be able to leave.

"… You're all right," Philippe replied bluntly. "… Doesn't mean I won't do anything if you 'arm my sister. I got contacts you know."

"Don't you work as a translator in a law firm," Elaine asked dryly after finishing hugging her father.

"Th-that doesn't mean I don't know pe-!"

"Come 'ere," Elaine said. Rolling her eyes as she brought her older brother into a hug. "I'm fine, there's nothing to worry about. Okay?" Philippe looked reluctant but he did return Elaine's hug. He still didn't give Desmond a smile like he did Elaine, but it wasn't too much of a bother.

Goodbyes said, the couple left and went to their taxi they had called not long ago when they were ready to leave. They still had time to catch one of the last trains back to where they came from in order to get back home. And they did make it with fifteen minutes to spare thankfully.

"So, what did you think of this evening?" Elaine asked Desmond as they sat in their seats. Because of how late it was, the train was almost empty except for a few other people.

"It was nice," Desmond answered with a nod. "Your mother was a bit…"

"Touchy?"

"Yes."

"Well, papa doesn't appear to dislike you at least, so 'e might warm up to you. Philippe… 'e'll come around," Elaine tried to assure. But sometimes with the away her brother was so protective, she sometimes wondered if he would dislike any boyfriend she had, even if it was his identical clone!

… Wait, would clones count as incest? Nah, it didn't matter if it was. It would still be highly creepy.

"I can understand his over protective nature. Given our… beginnings, I haven't exactly made it easy for myself or made you look fully capable of defending yourself. Have I?"

"That would be an understatement," Elaine mumbled as she leaned her head against his shoulder, and shut her eyes. "I'm looking forward to our trip."

"So am I, dear. So am I."


	4. Respects

"So, what is the name of this town?" Elaine asked as she looked over Desmond's shoulder in the dining room that night to look at the map. The map itself was obviously of the area in Germany they were heading to for their adventure.

"Schlafwald, according to the map," Desmond answered. "There's a castle not too far from this town that is supposedly haunted by ghosts. I picked it randomly, but I think it would be a good place to start for adventure. There's not much I can say about it now except it's settled in a forest."

"There must be more you haven't said yet."

"Supposedly, there are time when people of Schlafwald have been found to be poisoned on occasion, sometimes even dying. It appears to be random. Sometimes visitors have been found to be poisoned as well."

"And you think there could be a connection between the castle and town?" Elaine guessed as she moved to sit in a chair next to him.

"It's possible. It may be a coincidence, but we can ask about it when we're in town." Desmond paused to think over something. "I still want to bring Johanna along. Though I'm not too sure if it would be a good idea to bring her to the castle if we go there. It might be dangerous."

"We'll see 'ow dangerous when we get there, and if it is she can stay with Raymond," Elaine assured him.

"I know, I know." Desmond took off his glasses to rub the bridge between his nose. "Is everything ready?"

"Everything is packed, and last Raymond checked the Bostonius is still in working order," Elaine answered. "Maybe you should go to bed now. We'll be getting up pretty early tomorrow."

"I suppose you're right. Everything is checked an accounted for," Desmond admitted as he rolled the map up again. "I suppose double checking is just a habit I've developed over the years."

"That's not surprising," Elaine commented. "It's you after all. Then again, I always double checked my own work." Elaine leaned in to kiss his cheek. "Want me to check on Johanna for you?"

"If you wouldn't mind." He pecked her lips. "Goodnight."

"Bonne nuit."

Elaine was outside Johanna's room and gave a gentle knock on the wooden door before entering inside. While Johanna's room wasn't overly girly, the few teddies and soft toys and the soft, pale yellow bed sheets made it out to be clearly a girl's room.

Johanna herself, a girl of nine who blondish brown hair normally tied into a side bride when it wasn't let down who had the same red eyes as her father, was asleep in bed. She was clutching her favourite teddy bear, Sha Sha to her chest as she slept. Elaine smiled and carefully walked over to the bed to sit on the side of it. Johanna looked peaceful and undisturbed.

She reached her hand out and gently stroked the little girl's hair. Johanna was becoming used to Elaine dating her father. It might take a little while longer for the girl to become fully used to it. Elaine did hope that Johanna would fully accept her though, as well as the possibility of being an older sister once Elaine and Desmond were both ready to have a kid or two.

"Pleasant dreams, Johanna," Elaine murmured before leaning down to kiss the top of her head. She then stood to leave the room as softly as she had entered.

"Everything ready, Raymond?"

The following morning, after breakfast, it was time to leave. Elaine and Desmond had already gotten the two trunks they were bringing on the trip onto the cart, while Johanna was already inside. Raymond had been checking on the horses and nodded to Desmond.

"Yes, master, the horses look fine and healthy for the trip."

"Good." Desmond helped Elaine in first before getting in himself and pulling Johanna onto his lap. "Let's go then."

"I also have the flowers with me."

"… Good. Thank you."

"What are the flowers for, papa?" Johanna asked as she looked up at Desmond.

"… I haven't visited your mother in a while, so I thought a little visit wouldn't hurt to see her again," Desmond answered. Johanna frowned briefly, but then gave a sad smile.

"I want to see mum too. The flowers are her favourite, right?"

"Of course they are." Desmond looked up to Elaine. "You don't mind this little detour, do you?"

"Of course not," Elaine replied as she shuck her head. "It's not like I could stop you if I wanted anyway. Right?"

The rest of the journey had been a quiet one. Elaine hadn't even seen anyone, but they had always usually taken back roads. One could question if it was even worth it to use the cart and horses anymore since Desmond wasn't going as Descole. Descole had told her that the main reason for them had been because he hadn't want to risk having his car licence plate tracked by Targent, so to this method of transport, while slower, was reasonable. And it was a nice way to travel anyway, so what was there to worry about really?

Their trip took them near London, stopping off in a quiet village. They stopped near the barely rusty gates of a graveyard that appeared to have had its grass mowed recently. Not that long ago since the smell of freshly cut grass was still in the air.

"'Er grave's 'ere?"

"It was a quiet place we were considering moving too later on," Desmond explained as he let Johanna out first. "I thought that since we couldn't move here together, I could at least bury her here."

Desmond took the flowers that Raymond handed to him (a bouquet of lilies and forget-me-nots) and held his hand out to Elaine.

"Coming?"

"You want me to come with you?" Elaine hadn't expected this. She would have thought Desmond would have preferred to go alone with Johanna.

"Why not?" Desmond simply asked. Elaine looked at his hand and accepted it. If Desmond had no problem with it, why not go with him? "Do you want to come as well, Raymond?"

"It's only right I pay my respect, master. Especially after so long." Desmond nodded, and he went to open the gate to let them through.

The graveyard itself, Elaine found that the graveyard was reasonably cared for. There were no dead flowers around as far as Elaine could see, and there no weeds easily spotted. Lucy's grave was a little further back in the cemetery, and the stroll up to it was lovely as the sun shun down. The air was cool though since autumn was just beginning, and even one or two leaves had started to flutter down from the trees.

They eventually reached Lucy's grave. It wasn't much older than some of the others close by, and the engraving was still clear on the light grey stone.

_'Here lies Lucy Sycamore_

_'A loving wife, and mother._

_'Stolen too young, by the cruelties of life. But will be seen again.'_

"Did you pick that yourself?" Elaine asked Desmond quietly.

"It felt the most fitting," he murmured, bowing his head as he approached the grave. He knelt down and placed the flowers on top of it, in front of the gravestone. "Hello, Lucy," he murmured, brushing his fingers against the gravestone letters. "It's good to see you again dear. Sorry I haven't visited in a while." He looked to Johanna and held out his hand. "Would you like to say anything to your mother?"

Johanna took his hand and walked foreword.

"Hi, mum," she said quietly. "I missed you and papa a lot, but I'm happy to be back home with him now. I still read the book you bought for me, and it's still my favourite. I hope you're happy where you are now, mum."

"Oh, I'm sure she is," Desmond said with a small smile. "We just… Have to try and be happy. For her."

They stayed there for some time. In respectful silence. Desmond then broke it as he said,

"I think it's time to go. Raymond, could you take Johanna back to the cart? Elaine and I shall join shortly."

"Yes, Master."

"Bye, mum. Love you." Johanna blew a kiss towards the gravestone before she left with Raymond, leaving Elaine and Desmond alone.

"… Remember when I was dead?" Desmond could just barely be heard by Elaine, but she heard him.

"O-oui. Though, I can't say it's a fond memory," Elaine muttered. "And you better not do anything like that again."

"I found myself in my childhood home. Where I lived before Targent…" Desmond trailed off. Elaine frowned and carefully moved to kneel down by his side. "When I was there, I thought everything up to then had been a dream. My family were never taken from me, and I would go to the kitchen table to find my family enjoying breakfast. But I saw myself in the mirror and seeing I was my age, it didn't fit.

"But I walked downstairs, and entered the kitchen." Desmond had a faraway look in his eyes. "I saw my mother. My actual birth mother. She looked similar to when I last saw her alive."

"What did she say?" Elaine asked gently as she put an arm around his shoulder.

"She… She hugged me." Desmond almost sounded as though he didn't believe this. "She actually hugged me, and said that despite everything, she still loved me. She still loved me, and was proud of me. She didn't stay long though. She went to see if she could find Layton. Perhaps she knew Aurora would save us," Desmond mused.

"But no sooner had mother left did… did, Lucy, appear. She… She hugged me too. Kissed me, even said that despite everything, she still loved me."

"You're confused why they both still loved and cared for you after everything you did?" Elaine asked.

"Yes," Desmond nodded. "It just… It doesn't make sense to me."

"I know it's confusing, but… People do care for you," Elaine said as she stroked his hair. "You 'aven't 'ad a easy life, and it 'as never been fair for you. But, now that Targent is finished, you deserve 'appiness."

"… She likes you."

"Like me?"

"Lucy," Desmond went on. "She said she liked you, and thought you were good for me."

"Oh? Really?" Elaine wasn't sure how to respond to that. It was nice to know that the late wife of her lover liked her being with Desmond. That didn't stop it from being a bit odd though. Knowing it was actually said by the deceased person themselves.

"She does. She thinks the two of you could have been friends, and thinks you would be a good mother to Johanna." Desmond gave a small chuckle. "I kinda thought of all those things already before talking with her, but still."

"… Do you want to stay a little longer?" Elaine asked in a gentle tone. "If you want to be 'ere alone, that's okay."

"No, no." Desmond stood back and pulled Elaine up with him. "I've paid my respect." Desmond gave a small kiss to the gravestone. "Bye, Lucy. We'll try to visit once we've come back." He took Elaine's hand and began to make their way towards the gates.

Their adventure waited for them.

* * *

**OMAKE THEATRE: Where Layton characters are chibi-fied!**

* * *

"Professor?" Desmond asked calmly, stepping into the room assigned to Luke and Professor Layton on the Bostonius. "I've noticed you've been setting up a fashion business along our travels."

"Well, one does need to keep obtaining money in order to live, Professor Sycamore," Layton shrugged casually. He sat as his desk. Staring at the wall as it had reminded him of approximately twenty five puzzles in fifteen minutes.

"Yes, and I've seen some of your work," Desmond drawled, folding his arms. "That baker from San Grio, Miranda I believe, I saw what she wore." Desmond narrowed his eyes. "And I doubt that she would have bought it if her mind was in the right place."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Professor." Inwardly, Professor Layton was panicking. Had he and Luke been caught already? They've only been in this business a month, they couldn't be screwed over now!

"Really, now?" Desmond walked over to what was Professor Layton's bed. The quilt was nothing but jigsaw pieces.

Literally.

"So, if I were to look under your bed…"

"NO!" The Professor leapt up, ready to stop Desmond but it was too late. Desmond pulled out a container which read in clear writing,

_'DRUGS! EASY TO SOAK INTO CLOTHES! BE CAUTIOUS WHEN USING!'_

"You've been drugging all those poor women by soaking all your merchandise in drugs! Just as I suspected!" Desmond spat. "When I first noticed you selling that… 'outfit', to Amanita, I thought it was just a coincidence. The people of Phong Gi wouldn't be aware of modern fashion outside the jungle." Desmond narrowed his eyes. "But then there was Beatrix, and Miranda. I knew something was up, but I didn't think you of all people would do this Professor. Have you no shame?"

"I can explain." The Professor was trying not to sweat. "I… There's been a lot of cuts for teacher pay at work lately! And I have to turn down grants from people so I have an excuse not to give away the Layton mobile! This was the best thing I could think of, and… It was all Luke's idea!"

"You expect me to believe that boy thought of it all?"

Professor Layton bit his lip. He was screwed. All those clothes he stole from Emmy, Brenda, Elaine, Angela and that one journalist lady that Elaine punched for some reason when she asked Desmond out for coffee, would be for nothing! Those drugs they stole from those two Targent guys that kept stalking them, also for nothing!

There was only one thing they could do now.

The Professor threw an empty kettle at Desmond's head and then grabbed the drugs from Desmond's hand as he yelled in pain.

"LUKE!" he yelled, running outside the room. "Grab the money! They're onto us!"

"What?!" Luke had been cuddling an oversized teddy bear with Johanna. But hearing his mentor's yell, his eyes widened and he shoved the younger girl away from him, and grabbed a shank out of a plot hole and cut the teddy bear's stomach open to grab the bag of money out of it.

"Teddy!" Johanna cried.

"Shut up!"

Johanna sniffed and began crying as Luke ran to join his mentor. By the time Desmond found her, Aurora, Elaine and Emmy were already trying to comfort the poor girl while Raymond already had twenty three brioche's made for her to cheer the little girl up.

"Ready, Luke?"

"Yes, sir!"

The Professor threw his hat into the water and jumped onto it in a sitting position, holding the bag of money on his head as Luke stayed in water and clung onto the brim of his hat as he began to kick his legs in the water to act as a motor.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! TRY TO CATCH US NOW, SUCKERS!" laughed the once proud Professor, as he and Luke went at the speed of an everyday turtle on dry land. He had his money, and he didn't even have to do any real work to escape.

Life was good.

Until a whale came and ate himself and Luke.


	5. Schlafwald

It felt good to fly on the Bostonius once more. The ship cabin-like interior made it feel more like a flying home then just an airship. Especially on the currently good weather. It somehow made the game of checkers between Johanna and Elaine more enjoyable.

"And, you lose those two pieces!" Elaine chirped as she took two of Johanna's pieces off the board. "You still 'ave a chance to win against me, petit Johanna." Johanna pouted down at the board

"Hmm…" Johanna moved one of her red pieces and managed to take three of Elaine's black pieces. "Got you you!"

"Indeed, but I still 'ave some pieces," Elaine said as she took one of Johanna's pieces. "You're still a good player though."

"Where's papa, anyway?" Johanna asked. Elaine frowned as she tried to recall. Where did Desmond say he was going to be again? In his room?

"Raymond," Elaine looked over to the pilot's seat from the couch she and Johanna were on to look to the elderly butler. "Do you know where Desmond is?"

"I believe he went to check on something in the engine room."

"'Ow long ago was that again?" Elaine already felt worried. She heard the stories of Desmond and his 'adjustments' to the airship's engines in the past, and how he and Raymond had nearly crashed because of it.

"About… About half an hour ago, miss." By the sound of concern lacing his voice, Raymond seemed to be thinking along the same tracks.

"I'll go check on 'im," Elaine muttered as she stood up. "We'll finish our game later Johanna. Don't move the pieces, alright?"

"I won't," Johanna promised. "Did papa do something wrong?"

"If 'e did we possibly would 'ave known by now," Elaine mumbled before she turned to leave. "But if 'e did, 'e'll 'ave to answer to Raymond and I."

Elaine had never been to the engine room before. It was in the back of the ship, below the main floor of the ship. The fact that this was perhaps the warmest, if not hottest, room in the ship. She had found Desmond quickly enough. He had just knelt up from the floor where he had left his suit jacket and a wrench, and turned to face Elaine. The was a dark smudge on his nose, and the amount of time he had spent here showed as light sweat could be seen on his brow.

"Something wrong?" he asked, reaching for a cloth hanging off a pipe to clean the smudge off his face.

"We realised you were 'ere and went to prevent you from causing a crash," Elaine said point blank.

"Hmp, I wasn't messing with anything if that's what you're worried about," Desmond muttered. "I was just checking everything was in order, and one of the pipes was a tad loose, must have happened after we took flight, so I tightened it." Elaine raised a brow. "You don't trust me?"

"Well, considering there was nearly a third time, according to Raymond…"

"Fair point," Desmond grumbled. "Still doesn't mean I'm incapable at this."

"Of course not. When it's just maintenance. It's only when you tweak things that you're a 'azord." Desmond huffed and picked up both wrench and jacket.

"Well right now, I'm just a tired man who wants to take a shower after being in here for so long."

"I suppose that would be best. We wouldn't want to 'ave to throw you out because you were starting to smell."

"Sweat wouldn't make, what is apparently fruit cake, smell so good." Elaine cracked a smile, remembering Chief Morel from Phong Gi, and how the first thing he noticed about Desmond was his sweet smelling cologne.

"It would probably taste awful as well." Desmond returned Elaine's small smile with one of his own. "You and Johanna are having a checkers match, yes? How's it going?"

"It's going well. She's a good player."

"Of course. She did have a good teacher after all," Desmond said with a smirk. "It would be a shock if she wasn't good after I thought her."

"She isn't giving me a run for my money yet, so don't make it sound as though you're the King of Checkers." Elaine rolled her eyes and took the cloth from Desmond. "You missed a spot," Elaine mumbled as she used the cloth to wipe some of the sweat off his forehead.

"Thank you."

"No problem." Elaine smiled. "Now. Unless there's anything else you 'ave to do 'ere before you get cleaned up, I think I'll-."

"Just one thing." Desmond interrupted before leaning in to press his lips against Elaine's for a moment.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?" Elaine asked in a low voice when he pulled away.

"Honestly, I just felt like it," Desmond replied before walking around Elaine to go back to his own room. Elaine stayed right where she was for a minute, and smiled to herself before finally turning around to leave and return to her game with Johanna.

The flight from England to Germany had been quick enough. It only really took a little more than an hour and a half until they arrived to their destination, that late afternoon. They landed in a forest clearing. The trees around them were dark and grey, and while there were leaves still in the trees they weren't the most lively looking. There were several thorny bushes that could be seen here and there in the forest.

"That should be Schlafwald, there," Desmond noted, as the top of light grey, stone walls of a town could just be seen over the trees.

"I'm sure it'll be cheerful there as it is out 'ere," Elaine commented dryly. "So, shall we be 'eading then?"

"Yes. We'll look around today so we'll have a better understanding of the surrounding area. We should also consider getting a room in an inn if there's one."

"And if there isn't?"

"We'll have to stay here, then."

"Shall I watch over the ship then, Master?" asked Raymond.

"Yes, please." Desmond nodded and took Johanna's hand and smiled down at her. "Care to join Elaine and I?"

"Yes please, papa," Johanna answered as she gave a small grin up to Desmond.

They walked along dirt road that had a few weeds seeping up here and there. Once or twice from the less thorny bushes, faint sounds of small animals scampering away from them as they strolled on.

The wall surrounding Schlafwald had thick, dark green ivy crawling up the ups. Reaching up as though it planned to enter the small town by going over the wall. The town itself was simple. Most of the buildings were made of a combination of stone and wood, and bricks were used in the paths and roads.

"Well… It's more cheerful then I expected at least," Elaine commented after a group of small children ran by them along with a black and white dog. "Where to first?"

"First, we'll see if there even is an inn in this town," Desmond said before he spotted a middle-aged woman carrying a basket of loaves. "Excuse me, miss? We were wondering if there was perhaps an inn somewhere around here."

"There's two. The nearest one is that vay," she said in a heavy German accent. "Down that street, and turn to the left. The 'Ruhen Doe'."

"Ah, thank you."

The inn itself looked like it would be a nice place to stay for a few days. It had a nice rustic feel to it, and there were a vase of wild flowers on each windowsill, while the fire place in the reception/living room was lit. The room seemed to be mostly void of guests, except for two men sitting by the fire.

Even the old man (completely bald except for an overly long, grey beard) at the reception desk was sleeping. A little drool seeping from his mouth onto the wooden surface. Elaine made a small face before he hesitantly shuck the man lightly.

"Um, pardon moi, Monsieur?"

"Muh, vha…?" he grumbled, blinking his eyes open. He was in a daze but after seeing Desmond, Elaine and Johanna, he became more awake. Nearly falling out of his chair in the process.

"V-velcome, velcome," he said quickly. "How may I may help you today?"

"We'd like two rooms, please," Desmond told him. "Adjoining if possible."

"Ja, ja ve do." The man shifted through things under his desk. "How long vill you be staying vith us?"

"We're not sure yet."

"Vell, ve don't get many visitors so ve do have the room for you all." He pulled a slightly dusty book onto the reception table and blew the light dust that had gathered on it and opened it up before taking out a pen, and handing up a sheet up paper to Desmond. "The prices."

After taking a quick look through the costs, Desmond handed the paper back and quickly signed in for all of them before taking out some money.

"I believe this should cover for four nights," he said as he placed it on top of the lodge book.

"D-danke, sir!" The man quickly looked through the money to make sure it was the adequate amount before he took out a bronze key with a wooden card with the number seven painted in black on it. "Just up the stairs, on the right. I hope you all have a nice stay here."

"I'm sure we will."

The rooms themselves were as rustic as the rest of the inn. Both bedrooms had faded red sheets to match the curtain over the windows which also had vases with wildflowers. The main bedroom they entered through had a single double while the adjoined room had two singles.

"This is comfy," Elaine noted as she sat on one of the single bed. "I feel a bit bad that Raymond is stuck on the ship."

"I know, but someone does have to mind the Bostonius," Desmond said as he looked into the adjoined room. "Would you and Johanna be okay in here? Or would you prefer to have to big bed?"

"No this is fine," Elaine answered. "Besides, Johanna and I will be 'appy 'ere. Won't we, Johanna?"

"Yeah, we'll be fine, papa. If anyone comes in, I'm sure you and Elaine could handle them," Johanna chirped as she sat on her bed. "Are we going to look around, now?"

"Yes, that would be a good idea. We'll look around," said Desmond as he walked towards the window. "Then, we'll…" Desmond trailed off, a distinct frown coming to his face.

"What is it?" Elaine asked as she stood to look out with him.

Outside on the streets, a man had appeared to have suddenly collapsed. A few people surrounded him, and a few people were heard shouting in German. A few in distress, a few in nervous tone. Elaine frowned when she thought she heard the word, 'gift'.

"Are they saying gift?" Elaine asked Desmond with a small, confused frown.

"My German is very limited, but I believe 'gift' in German translate to 'poison' in English."

* * *

**OMAKE THEATRE: Where Layton characters are chibi-fied!**

* * *

"NOW!" Bronev proclaimed. "With the blood of the guardian, we shall bring this age of man into a new era of science, technology and chocolate éclairs!"

"… Chocolate éclairs?" Aurora mumbled as she stood in the coffin thing in the heart of the Azran sanctuary, just before Bronev brought the dagger into her heart.

"Bronev, no you lion bearded, dick-biscuit!" Professor Layton cried, striking a dramatic pose but not actually doing anything to stop him. Because the plot demanded it, and all shall obey the plot.

Bronev laughed in triumph, holding his arms up as he awaited the legacy of the Azran people. It would be his, to give to the world, which in return would give him riches and a harem. A creak could be heard as Aurora went into her emissary mode. It came from the ceiling.

Professor Layton, Luke and Emmy gulped. What madness had just been unleashed upon the world? Robots that blew things up? Something that would cause natural disasters worldwide? A book worse than 'Twilight' and 'Fifty Shades of Grey' combined? The ceiling opened.

And falling down on top of everyone was an unholy amount of trading cards.

"Trading cards?" Luke frowned as he picked one up at random. "And they're Yu-Gi-Oh ones as well."

"The Azran played Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monsters?" Emmy asked with furrowed brows. This wasn't supposed to happen.

And where was Elaine anyway? She should have been here by now.

With Elaine and Descole…

"Ah! D-Dessy…"

"You like that, don't you?"

"O-oui! Oui, s'il vous plait don't stop!"

Away from the two people currently doing what one could consider defiling the sanctity of the sanctuary…

"Yes! These cards were the destruction of the Azran," emissary Aurora announced.

Naturally, this was just even more confusing.

"But… they're just card games…" Gone was the Bronev who so cockily stuck a knife into a defenceless girl's heart. Now he was just confused and appeared close to having a mid-life crisis.

"Fool! These cards and they're many, many rules were the bane of Azran life!

"You see, many aeons ago, before your people arrived, the Azran lived and thrived. No puzzle could not be solved by our superior technology.

"But puzzles became boring-."

"Blasphemy!" declared the Professor, but Aurora went on.

"-and the Azran wanted a new challenge. So this game was devised by our top puzzle makers.

"The game was fun at first. Children loved it, as did adults. But there were too many rules to make sense of. The list of what cards were and weren't cool to use in official tournaments kept changing every few months or so. It drove people crazy.

"Eventually, during one tournament, there was a debate about whether or not the use of Monster Reborn could still be used in a tournament even though the updated list came out late. The debate became an argument, which soon turned into a riot. It spread like a parasitic virus. Nothing could stop it and soon, everyone worldwide was in on the riot.

"Soon, the only ones left who could do anything were those who did not like the game to begin with. They invented a special magnet that attracted the gaming cards to them. They stuffed all of them into the attic of the Azran sanctuary, and left a lone guardian to guard them all."

"… What?" Bronev asked slowly. "You're… You're telling me that… All this time, the legacy has been nothing but cards?"

"That is correct," non-emissary Aurora confirmed.

"… I lost my wife, my children… I shot my son, kidnapped my granddaughter as he bled on the floor and just shot his girlfriend a little less than half an hour ago. And all I've gotten for it… Are these damn cards?!"

"Pretty much."

"… I still hate you dad," Professor Layton said bluntly. "And where the hell are Ellie and Descole?"

Back to the still current defilement of the sanctuary…

"Mon Dieu, mon Dieu! De-Desmond!"

"That's right, say my name, darling. Let this entire fire chamber know who you belong to! If I can't get revenge on the Azran myself, I'll do the closest thing and defile what may be considered sacred ground to them!"

Back to the actual plot…

"Professor, what are they doing?"

Somehow, everyone present actually heard Elaine and Desmond that time.

"Well, Luke, here's a puzzle. A wiener fits a million little tadpole-like swimmers into a peach where at the end of a tunnel, there is an egg for them to battle to the death for in a style similar to the film, '300'. Now, what parts of anatomy do you think I'm referring to?"

"Professor!" Emmy snapped. "Forget about Luke and his naïve, childish outlook on life! What are we going to do about these cards?!"

"Hmmm…?" The Professor stroked his chin. But it didn't feel right with a beard. So he stood behind Bronev (who was currently crying because of how much of a failure he was) and stroked his beard while the Professor held a hand to his chin. But it still wasn't the same.

So, in one movement, he removed the older man's beard and put it against his own face to stroke while Bronev screamed and rolled around on the floor in agony.

"… I think I might have a solution…"

One hour later…

Everyone stood by a lake (including a very dishevelled and flustered looking Elaine and Descole), as the Azran sanctuary burned in the lake. Or at least, the part that was not submerged in water was burning.

"… That escalated quickly."


	6. Preparing

Deciding to investigate the matter, Desmond and Elaine (after Desmond gave Johanna a knock to memorize so she wouldn't open the door to anyone but them) left the room and let Johanna lock herself inside. By the time they had gotten outside, two men were already carrying the unconscious man away. Likely to try and get him some medical help.

"I suppose this might 'ave something to do with the poisoning you mentioned," Elaine mumbled as they looked on. Most of the villagers that had surrounded the man had already begun to disperse. "We should probably ask someone if they know where that man came from."

"That would be best," Desmond admitted before he went to one of the remaining villagers. A tall man with a slightly longer neck then most people normally would have.

"Excuse me, sir?"

"Vhat?" he grunted. Elaine wanted to believe he was just anxious to get home, and wasn't just being rude. Though the man possibly wasn't going to make that wish easy.

"We were just wondering if perhaps you knew that man who collapsed just there, and where he might have been coming from." Desmond explained. The man looked quickly to the direction the man was carried off to and answered gruffly,

"I think it was Timm Amsel. If I had to guess, he vas coming from one of the taverns or restaurants up ahead." He pointed down the opposite street. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get home." He started walking away before he could ask anything else.

"Very polite," Desmond muttered dryly. "At least he was able to give us a name. We can ask about him later on. Should narrow some results down."

"So, we should probably get Johanna and looked around now then, I guess."

"Yes, that would be the best idea," Desmond agreed. "We'll get her, and then we'll get the trunks with our packed clothes and such and…" Desmond trailed off as though thinking of something. "… Perhaps we should also grab some food from the Bostnius as well. Just enough for today and tomorrow at least. Whatever the cause of the poisoning is, I don't think we should eat anything from this town. At least until we can at least have some idea of how this poisoning is happening."

"What about drink?" Desmond seemed to consider that, but shuck his head.

"No, I don't think we have much to worry about. At least from tap water anyway. If there was any poisoning in the water supply, the town would have died off ages ago." The couple began to walk back inside the inn.

"I suppose that is true," Elaine admitted. "Do you know 'ow long this 'as been going on for?"

"I can't say I know. All I know is that it's been going on for a long time. I find it a little hard to believe that people still remain in this town despite its reputation. You would think that this place would be void of any life by now."

"Well, it's their 'ome despite it all," Elaine pointed out. Giving a light shrug. "Despite the worst of times, people will cling onto what they can. In this case, their 'omes. Maybe for them, it's all they can do against this poison."

"Perhaps you're right," Desmond nodded in agreement. "I suppose living here all your life, it would be difficult to just pick everything up and move."

"But, if we were to find the cause of this poison, it would 'elp the people."

After getting Johanna, they made their return to the Bostonius to pick up what they had to get.

"Looking for your luggage, Master?" asked Raymond when they had boarded the Bostonius. The trunk that had their luggage was already beside him. He was certainly an effective butler, no doubt about that. Then again, he was apparently always close by during their Azran adventure. At least, that was what he hinted to. How he did it if that was the case without them noticing was beyond Elaine's comprehension, but she couldn't deny that it was something to be impressed by.

Sometimes, Elaine did wonder how exactly Desmond found the Scottish butler, but that was perhaps a story for another time. For now, they had to focus on the poisoning going on in Schlafwald and what exactly was causing it, or who even if the case took that direction.

"Yes. And some food as well until we can have some idea on what is and isn't safe for consumption," Desmond requested.

"Yes, Master," Raymond responded, giving a small nod. "Anything else?"

"When we're gone, could you sort through the things in the other trunk?"

"I shall."

Raymond had packed them some food, and now that Elaine thought of it, there had been more food in the ship then she had expected. Had Desmond anticipated a possible food infection and brought extra supplies just in case? It seemed like something Desmond would do, and if not Desmond, then Raymond. Maybe Raymond was more likely now that she thought of it.

Johanna thankfully carried the bag of food while Elaine and Desmond carried the trunk together. It wasn't too heavy for the young child, but it only would have added weight for Elaine and Desmond.

"So, what exactly is in the other trunk?" Elaine asked Desmond. "Is it something that should impress me?"

"Nothing too impressive. Just a few things to help find contamination in food and drink," Desmond explained. "If we find such items, we'll have a chance to find it. Maybe even find out what it is exactly."

"And if we can't find a name for it?"

"Then it may be a poison that isn't wildly known."

"'Ome brewed then? Which would mean someone was poisoning people on purpose," Elaine muttered.

"We can't rule it out, but we still have yet to see the rest of this town to make any big decisions just yet."

"And we need to know where that castle you mentioned is."

"Hm, that is true," Desmond admitted before he glanced up to the sky. "It's getting close to evening. I know I said we would do questioning today, but perhaps it would be best to just rest for the rest of the day, and start questioning and looking around town tomorrow."

"I would actually like that," said Elaine. "After carrying this trunk, I'm not sure if I'm really in the mood to be walking around and asking people about this and that."

"I suppose I can see where you're coming from. Plus, people might be more willing to talk to us about that man from earlier. The one who collapsed. What was his name again?"

"Timm… Timm Amsel, I believe," Elaine answered, recalling the name given to them by the slightly rude, tall necked man from earlier. "We better write it down before we forget it."

"Already did so, back at the inn when we went to get Johanna," Desmond told her. "Assuming he is able to speak, talking to him would be important obviously. He can tell us if anything about it tasted funny or out of place."

"If they even let us speak to 'im," Elaine brought up. "We're not actual police or family. What right would we 'ave to speak to 'im?"

"Neither is Layton, and he managed to do it well," Desmond muttered, mostly to himself.

"Oui, maybe. But 'e was always ASKED, to 'elp from what I've seen. And even then it was only because of you."

"Can we not talk about this now?" Desmond asked as he glanced back behind him to check that Johanna was still following them. "I don't think that this would be the most appropriate timing."

"We'll talk about it later," Elaine muttered as the ivy covered walls came in sight.

They had a quiet evening in their hotel room. They ate some of the food they brought, and played a few games. Mostly puzzles and with an old chess set that was in one of the drawers of the dresser, oddly enough. Desmond had used this opportunity to teach Johanna a little of the game of chess, starting with the basics.

"Okay, so one more time Johanna, the Pawn…?"

"Moves one step except on it's very first move which can be two steps, and captures pieces diagonally?"

"Correct, and the Rook…?"

"Moves up and across the board?"

"Indeed, and the King…?"

"Should never be caught, because then its game over!" Johanna chirped happily. Desmond smiled and patted her head.

"Good girl. Now, are you up for a game now, or are you too tired?"

"I kinda want to go to bed now, papa."

"Then you get changed and brush your teeth, and I'll come in then to tell you a story. Alright?" Desmond suggested. Johanna smiled and hugged her father before leaving for the room she and Elaine were sharing. Desmond looked over to Elaine who had been smiling fondly at the two. "I'm assuming you won't mind me ignoring you a little while longer to tell Johanna a bedtime story, yes?"

"And it would be a correct guess, more or less," Elaine said with a smile and nod. "I'll just make a list of questions for tomorrow while I wait for you."

"Thank you."

Ten minutes later, Desmond left to tell Johanna her bedtime story, leaving Elaine alone to go through every possible relevant question that could be thought of and really had to be asked, if any progress was to show.

_1. How long has this poisoning been going on for?_

_2. How many people have died?_

_3. How many have survived?_

_4. Is anyone a suspect/Would anyone gain from this poisoning?_

_5. Where is the food bought from?_

_6. Does anyone seem targeted?_

_7. Has the weather ever been strange here?_

_8. What is the history of the castle?_

_9. How to get to castle._

"Any questions, down?" Desmond asked as he came out of the adjoined room to join Elaine on the double bed.

"A few basic ones," Elaine answered as she had the sheet of paper to Desmond.

"Basic, but the most likely to give us some sort of clue as to which direction to head." Desmond paused and looked thoughtful before Elaine suggested,

"Do you think maybe some people 'ere might 'ave an immunity to this poison?"

"I'm not sure. I suppose it wouldn't be too farfetched. Over exposure to some things can cause a developed immunity. Though it would bring up the question of how exactly." Desmond put a hand to his chin in thought as he looked at the list, and then took the pen from Elaine to add something. "From what I've read about Schlafwald so far, the poisonings always seem to be random. It seems unlikely that a single person could be targeted, and I'm not sure an entire town could upset one person enough to do this."

"I suppose we should try to look into the history of the town. Some myths and legends too if that's possible."

"There possibly would be some truth spotted there." Desmond put the paper down on the bed, and stretched his arms out. "We should probably head to bed now. We have a busy day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Alright then." Elaine pecked his cheek. "'Ave a pleasant sleep."


	7. Beginning the Investigation

They had woken up early enough the following day. The morning seemed a little brighter than it was when they had first arrived in this small town the previous day. One or two birds could actually be heard, so at least this town wasn't exempt from how cheerful a morning could be. After getting dressed, eating some of the food they brought and preparing themselves in general, they were ready to step onto the streets of Schlafwald, and begin their investigation.

"Guten Morgen," said the inn keeper as they came down the stairs. He seemed a little more awake than yesterday, though he still looked ready to sleep. "I presume you slept vell last night?"

"Yes, we did actually," Desmond answered. "There's actually a few questions we'd like to ask you though. About the town." The man frowned a little in confusion but nodded.

"Vhat do you need to know?"

"About the apparent poisoning that is 'appening in your town," Elaine filled in. "We were wondering if perhaps you could tell us about the cause of this poisoning? Or maybe about the 'istory of the town?"

"Vhy?" he asked all but sharply. "Vhat reason is there for you to know?"

"Because we're curious about it and wish to see if perhaps we can find the truth of it all," Desmond explained. He then added in in a slightly dry tone, "Maybe we could even stop it if our fortune permits it." This was taken into consideration if the man's face was anything to go by. He looked torn between carrying on with his business and answer a few questions.

"… Alright. Vhat exactly do you vant to know?"

"A time period for how long exactly this has happened for would be useful. I was only able to find that it had been happening for some time."

"A hundred years," he said. "A few decades after Schlafwald was found by Arend Feierabend."

"A.. A 'undred years?" Elaine repeated, bemusement mixed with uncertainty in her face. "That's a…" Elaine stopped herself. Considering how not too long ago, she and Desmond had found the Azran (or golem, if you want to be technical) named Aurora in a block of ice, and how they were in a flying sanctuary while things that looked like unusually crafted clay dolls were flying around and on the verge of ending the world (and let's not forget the fact that Desmond along with his estranged brother and father, Emmy, and Luke were legally dead for a few minutes before coming back to life), a town affected by a poisoner for a hundred years wasn't too farfetched. In comparison at least.

"And, would there be any stories saying why this is happening?" Desmond asked. Elaine glanced to Desmond and by the expression on his face, she guessed he might have had similar thoughts to what she had just been thinking.

"There were rumours that a vitch lived around here before Feierabend arrived. Vhen he did, she vouldn't let them pass onto vhat she considered her property. She didn't want any settlement here. But she vas forced to leave. But before she did, she cursed this town.

"Nothing happened the first year or so. By the time the poisoning started, Arend Feierabend's granddaughter had just been married. Rosaline vas her name. Beautiful young girl she vas. Assuming her portrait doesn't lie. Her husband died first from the poisoning, and she followed a few veeks later."

"And the castle?" Desmond brought up. "I've heard there's a castle not too far from here, so would it be correct to assume that is where the Feierabend family lived?"

"It is, though the ghosts of all who died of poisoning are trapped there, with no vay to reach the other side." Desmond looked a little sceptical but didn't say anything to contradict this. "They glide and move around, but never acknowledge anyone who's been there."

"So, people 'ave been inside the castle?" Elaine figured that this could really lead somewhere.

"Very, very few. Those that do end up getting caught in traps and end up finding themselves back outside vhen they can."

"And… those that don't…?"

"So far, as far as I know, no one 'as died in the castle."

Not… the most reassuring thing Elaine has ever heard. What of those he didn't know of?

"So, essentially, you all believe that this poisoning is the works of a vengeful, disgruntled witch and everyone who dies of it ends up trapped in the castle as a ghost?" Desmond looked thoughtful as he said all of this, absorbing the new information with ease. "Does everyone believe this?"

"There might be a few sceptics, but other than that most do."

"And what about yourself, sir?" Elaine inquired.

"I do, but I'm certainly not going to complain if you do find a vay to stop this nonsense! My remaining maid Gertrude was struck just last month! She's alright, but she von't be back for another two weeks."

"I take it the strength of the poisoning would vary between the unlucky victims then?"

"I suppose that vould be the answer," he replied to Desmond. "I'm no scientist or medic, so I vouldn't be able to guarantee any of those things." He looked up to the nearest clock on the wall that was designed to resemble a tree stump. "I'm afraid I'll have to go now. Vork awaits."

"Yes, well thank you very much for your assistance."

Alright. They had some background on the mystery of Schlafwald. Some areas of interest to ask already popped up in Elaine's mind. The town doctor might know something, and a trip to the library wouldn't hurt either in regards to town history. Later on, there would be the trip to the castle and perhaps a deeper look into the surrounding woods. Oh, and they still had to find whatever restaurant or tavern it was the victim from yesterday had been at before he collapsed like a poorly built house.

"So, what do you think so far?" Elaine asked Desmond as they and Johanna stepped outside into the streets. It was slightly busier than it had been when they had arrived yesterday, and the birds heard from earlier seemed to have vanished.

"Well, we will have to try and look up the historical aspects. A hundred years is a long time, so some things have possibly changed. As for witches and ghosts, it sounds more like a poor child's Halloween story."

"They would probably call you rude for that, papa," Johanna commented as she held onto Desmond's hand.

"Maybe, but if it's the truth we will have to say it." Desmond looked down the streets before taking out a piece of paper from his jacket, and reading it over quickly. "We'll be asking for Timm Amsel. Now, our only worry is going to be whether or not anyone will be as cooperative as the inn keeper."

"They probably aren't as rude as the man who gave us the name," Elaine pointed out as they began to walk down the street they were directed towards. "At most, people might only be a little reluctant to talk with us about all this."

"I wouldn't keep our hopes up, but as long as we're polite they should help. OR at least react within a reasonable way."

With a few taverns and restaurants already in sight, they started looking into each place one by one. Maybe it wasn't best to assume that whoever was serving last night would know Timm by name. But it was a small enough town. Maybe a little smaller than Misthallery, but they could still be lucky.

"Timm Amsel?" The fourth tavern they looked into did show some fortune to them. The woman tending the bar, middle-aged with a dark wart above her left eye about the width of a small finger. "He vas here last night. Hope he's alright."

"I'm sure he will be, but we were wondering what he may have had to eat or drink here last night." Desmond asked. The woman then glared at him and stood to her full height, which wa still shorter than Desmond but taller than Elaine.

"You think MY food and drink hurt him?!"

"No, no that isn't what we're saying!" Elaine quickly stepped in before Desmond could respond. "It's just that, we were looking into this cast of poisoning, and it wouldn't be too far off to say that maybe a competitor could have poisoned some of you ingredients."

"That is just ridiculous," she muttered. "Vhy vould any of the other tavern owners do this?"

"Why would anyone seemingly randomly poison people in a town?" Elaine countered. The older woman frowned a bit. Taking Elaine's words into consideration.

"… Yvonne never did like me much…" She seemed to be talking to herself rather than Elaine and Desmond. However, she did say to them, "If I remember correctly, he had lamb chops with gravy covered mashed potatoes."

"Would there still be a sample of it?" Desmond asked. The appeared to have been badly failing to suppress a smirk before she led the group of three into the small kitchen area. It was empty except for a skinny man who was peeling some carrots. She opened another door where a few bins could be seen. At least two of them were full.

"If you think you can find it, what was leftover might be in one of those bins. Just don't try to bring them in here, or the left overs unless you have a bag." She left them to talk to the skinny man, chuckling to herself.

"… You don't seriously want to, do you?" Elaine asked Desmond, feeling quite green as she looked to the bins.

"Of course not," Desmond said. Wrinkling his nose in disdain. "Hence, why you will do it."

"Excuse me?!" Elaine hissed, turning her head sharply towards Desmond.

"Well, I can't do it! Not in this suit!" Desmond explained quickly before picking up Johanna. "And I certainly can't let Johanna be near those bins. Besides, I thought you didn't mind getting a little dirty."

"There is a difference between an archaeological dig and bins filled with rubbish!" Elaine snapped. "And if anything, if you really think you can test that food for poisoning, you should be the one getting it! Especially after all those times Raymond and I 'ave carried your bags!"

"Well, yes but-."

"Papa, please be fair." Desmond quickly looked to Johanna. She was trying to give a stern look, but it looked more like a pout if anything. "It's not nice to make Elaine do it when you asked in the first place." Desmond's mouth was lightly gapping. Looking between his daughter and lover a couple times, before his eyes settled on the bins, he cringed before shutting his eyes and inhaling deeply.

"Elaine. Please see if you can find some rubber gloves. And a bag. And something to protect my clothes."

* * *

**Sorry this is out late, you guys. I had to finish up on some college assignments to hand in today. But I hope this chapter was worth it. Also, I was in town today to get a new battery for my watch, and deciding to treat myself I went into a store and looking through the used games, I found a copy of 'Curious Village'! Having only gotten into the series around 'Unwound Future', I bought it. I thought it was a good deal since it looked almost new and cost a little under ten euro :D Now all I need is to miraculously find 'Diabolical Box' and I got the set XD**


	8. Testing the Meat

"I didn't think you would be so sensitive about it," Elaine commented as she watched Desmond scrub his hands for the fifth time since they returned to the Bostonius. Sixth overall since after he had found the left over lamb chop in those rubbish bins, he immediately dropped it in the bag and went to the sink to thoroughly wash his hands. Apparently, wearing rubs gloves wasn't enough to make Desmond feel clean.

After they returned to the Bostonius since that was where the science equipment was, Desmond had gone straight to the kitchen to wash his hands once more. Almost religiously.

"I don't think you have a right to say anything since you were quick to pass the job to me," Desmond muttered as he used more soap. "If it wasn't for Johanna, I'm pretty sure you would be in this position."

"Don't you think you're over reacting just a little, though?" Desmond frowned as he looked at his hands.

"Perhaps I am, but…" Desmond cringed. "I can still feel it all against my hands! I can still smell it too!" He shuck his head and began scrubbing again. Elaine rolled her eyes a little, and decided to change the subject.

"So, 'ow exactly do you plan to test that meat for poisoning?"

"It's very simple really," Desmond replied, still not removing his hands from the water. "First, tiny pieces will be cut off and then we'll put certain chemicals on them and we'll see what happens judging by the reaction."

"Alright. But that still won't explain why this is 'appening, or 'ow the poison gets in the food either," Elaine said as she passed a towel to Desmond when he finally removed his hands from the water.

"We'll find out eventually," Desmond countered as he accepted the towel and dried his hands.

"So, will you be needing me to prepare the sink for when you 'ave to wash your 'ands again?" Elaine asked with a teasing smile.

"I'll be fine, thank you," Desmond answered dryly. A slightly annoyed looking frown on his face. "I won't be shifting through rubbish and I'll be wearing gloves as well."

"More than one pair?"

"Not funny."

"Funnier than every joke you've made."

Desmond rolled his eyes but said nothing more on the matter as he folded the towel and placed it on the sink before leaving the room, Elaine following shortly after. While they had been in the kitchen, Raymond had taken the liberty of taking out what Desmond needed while Johanna sat on the couch. Waiting patiently.

"Everything is set, master."

"Thank you, Raymond." Desmond sat down on the couch. The left over lamb chop was on a small, silver tray, with a surgical knife and tweezers placed next to it. There were a couple of vials with clear liquid in them that were already corked securely.

Desmond picked up the knife and slowly cut up some of the meat that still remained on the bone, and once her was happy with the amount, Desmond uncorked one of the vials and with the tweezers, and he added some of the meat into it and corked it once again.

"Now, we wait," Desmond said as he held the vial around its neck with his fingers and stared at it. At first, there didn't seem to be any reaction. It seemed the equivalent of dropping meat into ordinary water.

But then, it was as though the meat was bleeding out as a dark, lavender colour seeped out and began to colour the rest of the chemical the same shade.

"That means it's poisoned, I suppose?"

"I would think so," Desmond replied to Elaine before he place the vial back on the table gently. "We can confirm that Mr. Amsel was poisoned. Now we just need to think of how it happened."

"I doubt anyone could have just walked into the kitchen without being noticed."

"Then perhaps the food got contaminated before it entered the tavern," Desmond theorized. "If people believe this is happening because of a witch angered by the town founder, then these incidents must be random. The best way to make it random would be perhaps before the food was sold."

"Then that would leave shopkeepers as suspects." Elaine put more thought into this though when another thought came to mind. "Except maybe for outside stalls, especially when chances are that no one is looking. Maybe even when the food is being transported."

"A possible scenario," Desmond admitted. "I would guess that the tap water is safe, and likely anything that is packaged and sealed. Though it's probably still best just to eat what we've brought to the hotel."

"Easy to figure out," Elaine said. "But what should we do now? See if we can talk to the town doctor or go to the library and see what we can find?"

"We'll find the doctor first and talk to him, if he isn't busy. After that, we'll go to the library and see what we can find," Desmond said before he stood up from the couch. "Shall we head then?"

Back in Schlafwald, they were able to get directions to the clinic where the doctor was. Inside the building, the walls were painted a dull cream colour in an attempt to make the place livelier, and the smell of disinfectant was strong throughout the building. Even in the reception area.

They were able to see the doctor (a thick moustached man with bright, auburn hair. Strangely though, his moustache was darker than his hair) quickly enough due to the lack of patients other than the poor man from yesterday. The doctor (Dr. Fiedler) however was not able to give them any help for this case.

"So, there's nothing you can say that will us?" Desmond asked. Slight annoyance in his tone. "You can't say what type of poison was used?"

"I'm sorry, but no," he answered. Tiredness could be heard in his voice. "All ve can confirm is that he vas poisoned, just like other people in this town have been. All that can be done is hope he doesn't join the unlucky ones in the Castle."

"And I suppose you can't tell us who 'as been poisoned and lived then?" Elaine asked. It was pointless really. Doctor-patient confidentiality and all. But that didn't make trying worthless.

"No. I can't. Now unless you need something else from me, I-."

"Actually, yes," Desmond interrupted. "What would you say is the possibility of this poison being home brewed? You are surrounded by a forest, so there could be something out there that could create this poison."

"It could be possible, as you say. But as I vas saying, I have to go and check on Mr. Amsel. Maybe you can talk to him before you leave if you actually stop this." He didn't say goodbye or give them a chance to say goodbye, as he quickly turned around to walk down the hall to his patient's room.

"He was kind of rude," Johanna commented.

"Maybe, but he's probably busy trying to deal with this poisoning so often that it tires him out easily. Either that, or he has terrible sleeping problems," Desmond said.

"Maybe 'e would like those mushrooms from Misonnia?" Elaine suggested with a small smile. "Didn't you say you made a sleeping powder from those things?"

"I did, but I have a rather limited amount I wouldn't want to use on just anyone with insomnia." They began to leave the clinic. "Besides, I put the amount of powder in each ball to put each person out for several hours. Longer then the doctor would appreciate, I think."

"So I'm guessing you won't be using them to break into 'is office? That's actually surprising considering everything else," Elaine mused, before they stopped near the front door.

"Not all of my problems are solved by crime, Elaine," Desmond retorted as he rolled his eyes. "Maybe they help, but I would like do our first mystery solving adventure together with little to no crime committing involved."

"What crimes did you do, papa?" Desmond tensed at Johanna's answer. There was only so much he could say to his daughter and the actions of Jean Descole was not something he appeared to be fully comfortable talking to Johanna about. Elaine, however, came to his rescue.

"Not paying overdue book fines or looking before 'e crossed the road." Elaine shuck her head. "'E is deeply ashamed of that."

"I paid them back eventually," Desmond said, going along with Elaine's lie. "I just had to pay more than I would have if I had returned the books to the library on time. So if we check out any books in the town library, they must be returned on time. Remember that, Johanna." Johanna frowned up to both adults.

"… I'm not a dumb girl," she mumbled. Frowning himself, Desmond bent down to pick Johanna up to give her a hug.

"Of course you're not, honey bunch," he murmured. "You're a bright little girl. Some things are just not best to be said right now. Okay?"

"… Okay then, papa!" Johanna chirped before kissing his cheek.

* * *

**I think I must have great luck so far this week. I actually found a new copy of 'Pandora's Box' when I went to get some toothpaste. On sale for five euro! Whatever I've done to earn such luck, I'm glad I did it!**


	9. Schlafwald Library

The library of Schlafawld was one of the older buildings of the town. The was the guess made from the amount of moss growing in between the crevices of the stones used to build it, at least. The inside of it was made of a very dark, brown wood that almost looked black under certain lighting. It also reminded her a little of what Elaine could remember of the library from the small town of Misthallery. Though more floating dust could be seen in the air here than there.

Apart from the young librarian, there didn't appear to be anyone else in the building. But with the common rule of silence in libraries, it could have just simply been a case of people being elsewhere in the library. There were three floors altogether if you counted the basement section of the library.

It was here that the library had the history books that Elaine and Desmond were currently looking over, as Johanna sat by them at one of the wooden desks. She was trying not to look bored, but being in the library for almost three hours made it rather difficult not to. But still she did help by putting back the books they were finished with and finding new ones to look at.

"I'm guessing you haven't spotted anything that would be of use to us," Desmond muttered to Elaine. Breaking the silence that had remained an hour since Desmond thanked Johanna for bringing him his current history book.

"I would have mentioned it by now, wouldn't I?" Elaine replied back as she turned a page. "So far, nothing 'ere seems to focus on what we want. There's stuff on the town, sure. But so far, I've gotten nothing but feminists, mayors and farmers."

"… Farmers? Books alone I could understand, but history of farmers?"

"People 'ave their interests, I suppose," Elaine said with a light shrug. "Though I can't say I would be one of those people who would want to know that 'istory."

"I think it might be safe enough to skip over that then in this case. I'm at least on the right track, though so far everything I've read here is stuff we already know," Desmond said before stopping his page turning. "Ah, I think I found something."

"Really? What?" Elaine leaned over to the side to look at Desmond's book.

"It's a picture of two members of the Feierabend family," Desmond answered as he pointed to the sepia toned picture.

It was a pair of fraternal twins. A boy and a girl. Elaine guessed fraternal because of how similar their faces were despite not being identical. Their hair was black, and at the time the picture was taken, they looked about seven as they smiled at the camera. The boy more shyly than the girl.

"It says here their names were… Rosaline and Briar. Twin brother and sister."

"Rosaline?" Elaine thought back on the familiar sounding name. "Isn't she supposed to be the granddaughter of the town founder?"

"I believe so."

"Why didn't the man at the inn mention Briar?" Johanna suddenly asked. "Isn't he just as important as his sister?"

"That's a good question," Desmond remarked. The brunette looked back into the book to look through some more details. "It says here he had weak constitution, and that he joined the military a few months before the poisoning began. He wasn't seen again after he left.

"I suppose since Rosaline was the one poisoned, and Briar wasn't seen after 'e joined the military, it might make sense why some people might 'ave forgotten 'im. Though I doubt everyone 'as. 'E might 'ave even just slipped from the inn keeper's mind," said Elaine.

"It's possible. His age should be taken into account as well, and we hadn't asked too many questions in regards to family members."

"You think the family might be more involved?"

"It's impossible to say really," Desmond admitted. "Rosaline is deceased, and if her brother wasn't seen again chances are that he either died while in service, or he heard about the poisoning and decided to stay away. Regardless of which it is, he would surely be dead by now." Desmond drummed his fingers silently on the table before saying, "We should try to remember this though. Just in case it somehow becomes relevant later on."

"It should be easy enough to remember." Elaine gave a single nod. "Though we still have to find an actual cause." Elaine was about to look back to her own book when a thought came to mind. "Did you find 'ow the town founder died? Or the twins' parents?"

Desmond turned back to his book and quickly scanned through a few pages.

"Hmm, the founder seemed to die of old age according to this. The mother died of influenza and the father died a year previous to when the poisoning began of unknown causes."

"Maybe that could 'ave been a case of poisoning?"

"Perhaps. With the time between his death and the poisoning starting, it wouldn't be too shocking if people didn't think of there being a connection." Desmond closed his book and stretched his fingers. "It's starting to get late. Maybe we should go back to the inn after we put these books back. We could take another look around town though before we do."

"Well then let's get these books back on the shelves then." Elaine stood up and began stacking a few books to carry back to the shelves. "So, assuming someone is poisoning food before it's bought, would I be correct assuming you think we might catch them in the act if we walk around? I doubt it would be late enough for that to 'appen. I would imagine it would need to be darker."

"True, but taking another look around wouldn't do any harm." Desmond began to stack his own pile before looking to Johanna. "Do you want to wait outside? I know it's probably been dull being here for so long."

"If you wouldn't mind…"

"Just be right outside the door and don't talk to anyone. We should be along in a few minutes," Desmond told her before he and the Frenchwoman began to bring the books back to the shelves. Johanna was more than happy to leave for some fresh air.

"I'm surprised you're willing to let 'er out on 'er own," Elaine remarked as she and Desmond started putting books back.

"I know, but it's only fair. Besides, we won't be too long anyway, and I doubt anyone will try anything with her since its likely still crowded up there," Desmond reasoned.

It only took a little under ten minutes to return all of the books. Admitably some of the might not be back on the exact shelf they came from, but they were all put back in the history section where they belonged so there was that at least.

As they promised Johanna, it wasn't long until they were back on the main floor and went outside to where Johanna was. Though she looked a little spooked. But when she saw Desmond and Elaine she immediately latched onto her father.

"Johanna?" Desmond looked a little surprised. "What's wrong?"

"An old lady forced a bag of sweets in my hands." Johanna was quick answering. "She handed them out to me, but I said no thank you. But she just shoved them in my hand and told me to be sure to share them with my…" Johanna furrowed her brows. "My… mut-ti and va-ti," she said, her use of the German words being a bit shaky. Elaine narrowed her eyes and glanced around the street briefly. Trying to spot any odd old ladies. But none stuck out to her in the evening streets.

"Do you still have the bag, dear?" Desmond asked Johanna.

"Yeah, here." Johanna held up a small pouch tied with string, and when Desmond opened it up he raised a brow at the contents. Some kind of caramel sweets. Desmond frowned and closed it back up.

"I'm sorry, papa."

"Don't apologise," Desmond told Johanna as he patted her head. "You didn't do anything wrong. You said no, as you should have." He pocketed the sweets and glanced around briefly. "What did this woman look like?"

"Um…" Johanna nibbled her lip as she tried to recall the memory of the person. "Tall, skinny… She was wearing this wide brimmed hat with a grey veil going all around."

"I think we should perhaps just go straight back to the inn, and continue tomorrow," Elaine suggested in a low voice, still glancing around as was Desmond who agreed with her.

"Yes. Yes, that would possibly be best."

The rest of the evening back at the inn was quiet. Desmond and Elaine were able to keep Johanna's mind off the woman who forced the bag of sweets in her hand as they had their small dinner and enjoy and tried to relax for the rest of the evening before it was time for her to go to bed.

"Elaine? Could you assist me with something?" Desmond asked her.

"What do you need 'elp with?" Desmond held up a small, pale yellow container that looked to have a medical purpose, and Elaine recognised it as the stuff his doctor gave him for the burn wound he got on his back at the Azran sanctuary.

"I need you to help put this on my burn wound. Raymond normally helps but I forgot to ask him today so…"

"No problem, cher," Elaine said as she took the small container and unscrewed the lid. "Just lift your shirt or something."

Desmond complied, and after removing his jacket, he sat on his bed before unbuttoning his shirt, and taking it off so Elaine had a perfect view of his back. Taking some of the creamy goo from the container in her hand, Elaine began to gently rub it onto his back.

"It looks better than last time I saw it," Elaine commented. "Nearly all the blisters are gone I think. I suppose you won't be needing that skin graph then."

"We'll let the doctor decide, but I do hope you're right." Desmond replied.

"Good to know you're capable of wanting me to be right." Elaine clicked her tongue a few times. "I was thinking about your idea of the food being poisoned while it was still yet to be sold, and I was thinking that maybe when the day comes to a close and there are less people in the streets, that maybe the poison comes in contact with the food on stalls when the seller is packing the rest of their food up and not looking."

"That was something I was thinking of too, and it does have merit," Desmond said. "It would be rather difficult to find evidence to confirm this since the poisoner must be have some level of discretion. And there would still be the problem of how this happens in the cases of shops that would obviously be locked up."

"Skeleton key?" Elaine guessed.

"… I suppose, that could be the case. Assuming none of the shops have alarms."

When Elaine finished rubbing the cream on Desmond's back, she left the room briefly to wash excess cream off her hand before returning.

"So 'ow do you feel?" Elaine asked as she sat next to Desmond as he stretched his arms.

"Good. I feel good," he answered, in a slightly tired voice. "Thank you again." He leaned towards Elaine to give her a peck on her cheek.

"It was nothing," Elaine murmured before kissing his forehead. "Sleep well, okay?"

"I was going to say that to you, puppy."


	10. A New Place to Look

The beds at the Ruhen Doe Inn were comfortable, there was no denying that. Though compared to the beds of the Reunion Inn in Monte d'Or, there wasn't really too much completion as far as Elaine was concerned. But still, in the morning when she woke up, she did find them very easy to sleep in and never really wanted to leave the morning warmth it provided.

Elaine only opened her eyes as she woke to make sure Johanna was okay. Seeing the younger girl sleeping well in her bed still, Elaine shut her eyes again. It wouldn't do any harm to lie in bed a little longer, surely. Just a little rest longer.

It didn't even feel like much time had passed when Elaine closed her eyes before she felt a hand on her shoulder, shaking lightly to wake her up again. Elaine groaned inwardly but made herself open her eyes again to look up at Desmond.

"Still tired?"

"No. Just one of those mornings when you don't want to leave a warm bed," Elaine mumbled as she sat up. "Might as well wake up-."

"Actually, Elaine, I want to talk first," Desmond interrupted after glancing quickly to the still sleeping Johanna. "I don't want Johanna to hear right now."

"What do you need to say then?" asked Elaine, a little more alert now.

"I decided to go on ahead to the Bostonius last night while you were both sleeping to test those caramels."

"And they were poisoned." Elaine felt it was obvious from the beginning, but there was no fault in making sure. Desmond nodded in confirmation.

"They were. If I had to guess, whoever gave them to Johanna either picked her and us out at random, or they might have heard we were looking into this mystery and tried to put a stop to it. It's a bit uncertain which it could be," he said as he sat down on the side of her bed. "From what I could tell, the dosage might have been mild compared to that lamb chop. Though, not knowing what exactly the poison is, I can't really say how bad it could have been if any of us ate it."

"I suppose that old lady didn't expect us to be wary of eating anything local then," Elaine mused.

"Assuming it is a woman. Johanna did say the person was wearing a veil. It could have been a man disguised as a woman."

"I suppose you would be the expert there since you 'ave dressed up as one," Elaine commented dryly, smiling as Desmond glared a little. Disguising as Angela probably wasn't as amusing to him now as it was for Elaine.

"That was poor if it was meant to be a joke," Desmond muttered. "But back to what I was previously saying, it wouldn't be too far off that the person behind all of this would disguise themselves. It just makes sense after all."

"It would be more shocking if they didn't," Elaine admitted as she thought it over. "Especially if they 'appened to get caught."

"Mmm, while it might not be a massive amount so far, we do 'ave some information gathered."

"And more." Elaine raised a brow to Desmond, and the man just threw Elaine a smirk as he said in a slightly deeper voice. "Descole came out to play last night~."

"And what did Descole do?" Elaine asked sharply, eyes narrowed. Few good things happened when Desmond put on his Descole persona, if any at all. Desmond just gave Elaine an innocent look.

"Nothing too illegal. I may have snuck into the clinic and talked to Mr. Almes. It was actually very easy since he thought I was death, and I told him I would let him live a little longer if he answered my questions. After that, I looked through a cabinet full of patient files."

Elaine pursed her lips together as Desmond said all of this. It certainly wasn't the worst thing Desmond had done, and he hadn't physically harmed the poor man thank goodness. Frightened him, yes. But still in the same shape he was presumably in when Desmond was by his bed.

"So, 'e looked better I'm presuming?" Elaine guessed "I guess 'e wasn't given a lethal amount then. What did you find out? And what were you looking for exactly in the patient files?"

"I was asking if anything about his meal at the tavern tasted funny," Desmond replied. "He said no as far as he could remember, and there he doubts anyone in particular would want to kill him."

"So chances are that we can confirm that the poisoning is definitely random. Assuming anyone else can give similar stories or aren't connected to anything in particular, that is."

"Looking through the files, there doesn't seem to be anything outstanding connecting any victims. Maybe a few coincidences such as similar jobs and family and such, but other than that, nothing else." Elaine nodded before asking,

"So what should we do now? See if we can find out anything else on those twins?"

"That would be a good idea, yes," Desmond agreed. "Perhaps find out more about this marriage Rosaline had, and anything else about her brother, Briar." Desmond glanced over to Johanna and whispered, "Though, I think it might be best to bring Johanna back to the Bostonius. After yesterday, I'm a bit nervous about someone who doesn't like what we're doing, doing something to her or trying to give her some other edible item that's contaminated."

"It would probably make whoever gave those sweets to 'er think she might 'ave eaten them," Elaine said thoughtfully.

""Exactly, so she'll be safe. Do you mind if I leave you here alone for a moment while I bring Johanna back up?"

"Not at all."

Desmond had woken up Johanna and left the room briefly to let Elaine and his daughter get dressed. With Johanna dressed, she left with Desmond while Elaine sat in the room and waited patiently. To pass the time, she looked around the room in case there was something here she had missed previously.

Not much really. Though she did find a rubix cube in a drawer, and since there was a bit of walking distance between the inn and ship she began to play around with it. Not really intending to solve it, but if she could find the answer to it that could do no harm.

_Knock, knock._

Elaine looked to the door. She considered calling out, but decided not to out of hesitance. Keeping the cube in hand, she walked to the door and slowly opened it up. Only opening it wider when she saw it was the inn keeper.

"Is there something I could help you with?"

"No, I was just vondering if you vere alright. I saw your husband and daughter leaving and I thought perhaps something vas vrong since you're normally vith them."

"Oh, no I'm fine. Really. Merci though. And Desmond's not my 'usband." It only felt right to correct. "We're just dating, and 'is daughter is from a previous marriage."

"Oh, apologies. I just thought with the three of you together you vere Mrs. Sycmore." Elaine frowned at the pronunciation of Desmond's surname.

"Syc… I think you mean, 'Sycamore'," Elaine corrected. The inn keeper actually looked a little relieved.

"Oh, danke. Sorry, but vhen I read the name he signed in vith, it looked…"

"God awful?" Elaine guessed, familiar with Desmond's hand writing.

"Ja, indeed," the old man nodded. "Between you and me, I vouldn't have thought a man like him vould have such awful handwriting."

"Indeed. 'E's full of surprises," Elaine agreed in a dry tone. "But since you're 'ere, I was wondering if I may ask you a question or two?"

"Vhat do you need to know?"

"You mentioned a portrait of Rosaline Feierbend, I think. Where would we find this portrait ourselves?"

"There's a small museum dedicated to the early years of this town up north, near the church. It shouldn't be too hard to find. The portrait is on the… second floor. I think."

"And do you know anything about 'er brother, Briar?" The inn keeper had a slightly sheepish look on his face.

"Not much to be honest. His sister seemed to get the most attention. She vas supposed to be very lively and beautiful. A bit of a social butterfly as well. I think her brother was a bit more of a shy boy too, and had an illness to boot I think."

"I see. Just one more question before you leave. All the food that can be bought in Schlafwald. It's all local, oui?"

"It is." He nodded his head. "Everything grown from the earth to the meat."

"Well, merci again for the help," said Elaine before the man turned to leave and she shut the door. Now all there was to do was wait for Desmond to return. Then they could carry on with the case. It hadn't taken long for Desmond to return after that.

"I suppose taking a look at an older Rosaline might be of some benefit," Desmond said thoughtfully after Elaine told him what she knew. "It's still a bit odd that Rosaline so far seems to be the more well know."

"She might 'ave just simply been the favourite child," Elaine suggested. "Briar was sick, so there could 'ave been bias."

"I suppose that could be the case. A trip to the museum is in order then I suppose."

"'Ow did Johanna take to 'er new arrangement?" Elaine asked. She had meant to ask earlier, but didn't want to risk forgetting anything she learned from the inn keeper before telling Desmond.

"She's a bit annoyed, I think. But she understood that it was all with good intentions."

"Good to know. It wouldn't do for 'er to be upset," Elaine said as she stretched her arms. "But we should start working again and get to the museum. Then we can try and look more into the Feierbend family."

"Yes. Whatever the cause for this poisoning is, I have an inkling that the family is connected somehow," said Desmond as he stood up. "Did the inn keeper say anything else?"

"Well, you need you work on your 'andwriting. 'E thought your surname was Sycmore when you signed it in."

* * *

**Meant to say this earlier, but I forgot. I have a one shot up now that was inspired by MockingJ's fic, 'Ruins'. It's meant to be an alternate ending to what happened after the sacrifice in the Sanctuary and the golems shut down, and Elaine's reaction to it. Hope you enjoy. Well, as much as one can enjoy a story called, 'Grim Endings'.**


	11. The Portrait

The museum of Schlafwald was certainly not the biggest museum Elaine had ever been to. Its small size though was still the right amount as it was dedicated solely to the early history of the town. While Elaine did enjoy history, the typical 'nice-place-to-settle-with-good-resources' reason for this place being chosen for a settlement was rather boring for Elaine's taste.

There was little mention of the myth of the supposed witch. Not too surprising really. Though, something involving the poison did come up.

"Elaine, look at this." Elaine had passed by a photo that had caught Desmond's eye, and hearing Desmond call her back she joined his side to take a look. It was just a house. Around the time the poisoning would have started unless the date underneath was incorrect. Though, something was rather peculiar about it. On the front wooden door, there was a message carved in German that could just about be made out in the photo.

'_Der Erste von Vielen Gift für Schlafwald._'

"The use of gift is actually used quite cleverly here," Desmond commented. "If you were to ignore what 'gift' translates to from the German meaning, it could be read as, 'the first gift of many for Schlafwald.' In the case however, it would be, 'the first poison of many for Schlafwald.' It would explain why 'gift' is used to explain the poisoning here. If this is meant to be a witch's curse, it would be a rather twisted gift. Though, my German wouldn't be as good as my French so I couldn't really guarantee my translation as accurate."

"Does it say who exactly the first victim was?" asked Elaine as she looked at the descriptive note beneath the photo.

"It doesn't seem to be of anyone of great importance at the time. Probably as random as the rest that followed," Desmond answered. "I suppose the locals at the time didn't think too much on it at first, but I suppose they did eventually find a connection between this and following cases."

"Better late than never, I suppose," Elaine mused. "Then again, for all we know there could be another case before this that no one is aware of."

They looked around some more. So far, nothing appeared to stick out to them as a possible lead. But on the second floor they did find the portrait of Rosaline that the inn keeper mentioned.

She appeared to have been in her early twenties when it was painted. Black hair was tied up in a simple bun with locks let loose to frame her face as she wore an elegant gown that seemed to be lightly rococo in style if Elaine was correct. Her eyes were a pale grey, and her lips were shaped in a slight frown.

"I would 'ave thought she'd look 'appier from the way people described 'er." Elaine remarked as she lightly frowned at the picture. Showing no expression was a bit more expected then this.

"Perhaps that's how she looked when she showed no certain emotion." Desmond didn't sound too convinced by his words thought. Even if he tried to be. "I wonder if there's a portrait of her brother here."

"Let's look for it then."

It hadn't taken too long to find the portrait of Briar. It was a little smaller in comparison, and appeared to have been done before Rosaline's since he looked around his late teens at the time. His face still looked similar to Rosaline's, though he looked a bit wearier then Rosaline did.

"I'm starting to think 'appiness is non-existent for this family," Elaine muttered. "What do you think any of this says?"

"Well, I'm not sure about Briar. But from the date of Rosaline's portrait, and that of the first recorded poisoning, I believe that portrait would have been made sometime after she was married. It's just a guess, but it's possible it was an arranged marriage she herself did not like," said Desmond.

"I suppose it's a possible scenario," Elaine admitted. "Just goes to show that 'aving power and wealth doesn't always mean 'appiness."

"Perhaps we should move on to the church though to see if we can find and look at marriage certificates. Death certificates would probably help as well."

"For clarification?"

"Indeed."

"And, if they won't let us look?" Elaine asked him. Desmond gave her a smirk and Elaine felt she knew the answer.

"Then later at night, Elaine and Descole will have to give themselves permission."

"And I may 'ave to agree, just for the sake of this town." Elaine was reluctant about such an idea, but rules hadn't exactly stopped her at Hoogland when they went into the chapel. At the most, it was just a hindrance.

The church didn't take too long for them to get to, and thankfully they were able to convince the priest to let them have a look. A little white lie might have been used that involved them claiming to be historians looking into family history, but they got what they had access to what they needed.

They were allowed into a small room that was full of boxes and cabinets. With the older certificates and documents being in the boxes and poorly organized, it felt like a slight headache trying to look through them all. At least they knew the certificate had to have been in one of the dusty boxes. If not, the entire look was a waste of time.

"Ah, I think I found it," Elaine said with a proud smile as she found a certificate with the name Feierbend on it. Elaine looked over the two signatures on the document. "It says 'ere that Rosaline married someone called, Leopold Fuerst, and by the date it was a little more than a year before this poisoning problem began."

"That's good. We have a bit more of an established timeframe," Desmond noted. "It's a shame though. We are gathering evidence, but yet nothing seems to truly point at any suspects."

"Perhaps a jealous person who didn't like this town?"

"I could understand why you would say that. The only problem is the amount of time this has been happening. Unless there is more than one generation involved, it would be nearly impossible for the original poisoner to be alive now." Desmond had been browsing through the boxes on the worn shelves before one caught his interest and he pulled it out and opened it.

"What did you find?"

"A box filled with condolence books," Desmond replied to Elaine as he began taking them out to look at. "I suppose they never got around to properly organising these. They must be several decades old." Desmond began looking through them while Elaine noted down the details of the wedding certificate she had found. By the time she had finished and put back everything she had taken down, Desmond had his brows furrowed in confusion as he looked in one condolence book.

"What's wrong?" Elaine asked him.

"I found the names written down during Rosaline's funeral," he replied, holding the book out for her to look at. "On one of the lines, it just says B. F."

"B. F?" Elaine repeated, equally bemused. "Who just signs in with initials?"

"Perhaps someone who doesn't want anyone to know he's back." It didn't take Elaine long to think of what Desmond was trying to suggest.

"Are you saying you believe Briar may 'ave returned after all and that no one knew?"

"It's a possibility," said Desmond, shutting the book though he was clearly still thinking about it. "Highly probably in my opinion. There was never evidence of him dying while in service other than the fact he wasn't heard from after. Though it still leaves the question of why no one knew he was here, or why he did not let anyone know."

"Maybe 'e didn't want any attention after 'is sister perished," Elaine suggested.

"Maybe. A bit of a longshot, but that does sound fairly realistic." Desmond held a hand to his chin. "Perhaps it's time we find where exactly this castle is. If the ghosts of all poison victims are apparently trapped there, it seems like the most logical place we can go now."

"When should we go then?" Elaine asked him. "Now? Or later on?"

"We'll wait when it's dark. While it might not seem like the best idea to go during then, chances are that the ghosts won't appear until then and it might be easier to find what causes these apparent illusions."

"I can see where you're coming from. There's no point in 'olding it off when we know where to go now."

They quickly put back everything they had touched, and returned all boxes to the shelves they had occupied previously before stepping back out to find the priest. Quickly finding him as he was making some notes in a notebook.

"Ah, finished are you?" he asked in a gentle voice, his thin lips in a smile.

"Yes, we are. But we were wondering if you could tell us where we could find the castle? That was previously occupied by the Feierbend family?" The priest's lips immediately turned down in a frown at Elaine's request.

"I don't think it vould be advisable to go there. I know you may have an interest in history, but that castle just seems to be a symbol of sorrow these days."

"We don't plan to go inside. We just want to know where it is, sir," Desmond told him calmly.

"… Go through the exit up north of town," the priest began. Though he seemed uncomfortable and wary of speaking about this. "Follow the path until you see a turn left and follow it. You should reach the castle then."


	12. The Castle

As it was evening when they had left the church, Elaine and Desmond had gone back to their room in the inn to wait. As soon as it had gotten darker, they took a pair of flashlights with them and left. The streets were mostly empty when they stepped out, but the few people out were already heading towards their homes.

By the time they were in the northern part of Schlafwald though, there was no one else out and the sound of their footsteps echoing out was all there was to be heard besides the faint sounds of nature wildlife as they neared the north exit.

"This should be the north exit," Desmond said as they stopped for a moment. The exit didn't look much different from the entrance they had entered the town from. After a moment or so, Desmond turned his light on and aimed the light towards the direction the dirt path led. "Shall we?" he asked as he held an arm out for Elaine to hold. She however just turned her own light on and walked ahead.

"Oui. And merci, but I don't think it will be necessary to 'old on to you."

"Well, I was just thinking back to when we visited those Akbadain ruins before Monte d'Or," he said as he quickly joined her. "You did look a little ill when we saw the mummy remains."

"So did Raymond, because unlike you we're not immune to the sight of rotting bodies," Elaine muttered. "Now, do you remember the directions the priest gave us?"

"Of course I do," Desmond scoffed. "We just keep going until we find the first left turn. Don't tell me that you have forgotten that already."

"Not at all. I just 'ad to make sure you remembered yourself," Elaine responded. "I figured it might wound your ego if you didn't remember."

"I doubt this 'ego' you speak of is that fragile," Desmond muttered.

"That is what you wish to believe."

The next turn they spotted, they took it. And soon, faint lights could be seen in the distance. Gates soon came into sight. Rust having destroyed what could have been at least at one point been a pure, shinning but dark metal. There was a stone bust above it that looked like a raven with outspread wings. Beyond the gates, the dirt path led on just a little until it split into two different ways. One way heading towards what looked like some sort of carriage house or stable. The other led to a stone path that moved through a garden that was overrun with weeds and grass.

After that was the castle. Dark and appearing lifeless. Except for one section of the castle that had tall, arched windows. Every so often, pale lights could be seen passing by the windows. There appeared to be an extremely steep slope behind the castle that probably wouldn't be pleasant to hit.

"Well, this is pleasant looking," Elaine said dryly before she looked back to the gat. A chain and lock were wrapped around it. "This looks new," Elaine commented as she held the chain, glancing to the ground were older, more rusty chain links could be seen.

"I suppose no one wants anyone to enter, and some didn't listen," Desmond mused as he took out a lock picking tool. "And with at least some lacking lock picking skills, they used bolt cutters."

"Obvious," Elaine mumbled as Desmond handed his flashlight to her and began to unlock the gate. After a few minutes of jingling, a sharp click sound was heard followed by the sound of metal hitting earth. "Straight to the castle?"

"That's where the lights are, so I don't see where else to go," said Desmond as he returned his small tool to one of his pockets and took his flashlight back. "Watch your step."

They walked through and headed straight in the direction of the castle, seeing more sights of the garden as they walked. Such as the algae infested pond with a stone bench by its side that had some of the back rest broken with rubble on the ground. There was also a small gazebo they passed by that had a chunk of one of its columns broken off, though there was not enough to stop the rest supporting the small roof over it from collapsing over a small, round table underneath with a stained, off-white table cloth with a fragile tea set and closed box on top.

They didn't pay attention to either of these things or some of the damaged statues here and there. However as they passed the gazebo, the soft yet haunting tinkling of a music box could be heard. Both Elaine and Desmond stopped and looked back to the gazebo. The once closed box was now open, releasing the music for those within hearing distance.

"… It must have some sort of sensor," Desmond remarked after a moment or two. "We passed by and it made the music box open. If it wasn't starting to get cold outside, I would suggest looking for where exactly the sensor was."

"It might also be an alarm." Elaine glanced towards the castle. "To let anyone alive inside know someone is 'ere and also spook people."

"Well it doesn't too much of a good job on the latter." Desmond listened again to the music box. He looked as though he was trying to pinpoint the music. "… I think that tune is meant to be a variation of 'Moonlight Sonata'. Not the most outstanding music there is."

"What makes you say that?"

"It's not the most complicated piece there is."

"It still sounds nice. Non-complicated or not."

"True, though it does sound a little out of tune."

Not continuing to stay and listen to the music, they continued on their way. Stopping only when they reached steps leading to the dark grey, wooden front doors of the castle.

"Well. Here's the entrance." Desmond narrowed his eyes. "Though, I'm not too confident if it would be advisable to enter this way. It could be a trap."

"Then we'll find another way in. You're good at sneaking into places so it shouldn't be difficult for you."

"I'll just assume that's a compliment."

Leaving the front doors as a last option to go through, they looked for another way and found a broken window clear of all glass. No doubt it was the proof of someone haven entered through that way previous to them. As the window was a bit high, Desmond had to take a small running start, stepping up the wall a little to get in through the window before he leaned out and held his arm out to assist Elaine inside.

The room they had entered looked like a parlour. The furniture looked worn as did the scarlet curtains, and there was no shortage of dust or spider webs around. There were a few antiques on the mantle of the fireplace, above which there was a portrait of a man somewhere between his late thirties and early fourties, with a dark pointed beard.

"That must be Arend Feierbend," Elaine guessed as she looked at the portrait. "Do you think the portrait was hung before or after 'is death?"

"It could be either," Desmond replied. "Now, as interesting as it would be to look at some of the historical artefacts in this room, we really should start looking around for more clues."

"Then let's start," said Elaine as she walked towards the doors and opened them up into a hallway with maroon carpets and dark wooden walls. "Left or right?"

"I think the room where those lights were should be somewhere in the right direction," Desmond said as he came behind Elaine. "Let us see these supposed ghosts of the deceased."

"And if they somehow turn out to be real?" Elaine asked as she began to walk into the hall and turned right, followed by Desmond.

"We'll just have to hope they're benevolent."


	13. Surprising Floor

While Elaine could say she stopped believing in ghosts when she was about eight or nine, she couldn't deny that she felt an eeriness that seemed similar to some of the better ghost based horror films she had seen as she and Desmond walked through the halls of the castle.

There was no constant creak except for one two. Easily explainable as creaking floorboards. There was no sounds of groans, no sudden slamming doors or windows and no unnerving moving of eyes coming from the paintings they passed. There were spider webs, and a lack of warmth but that was to be expected in such as place.

"This was probably more cheerful when it was first built," Elaine said, breaking the silence between her and Desmond as they walked through the darkened halls, with only their flashlights for light. "'Ard to imagine it ever being so though when you look around, 'owever."

"Time is never really the most kindest thing there is. But it is part of life. A bit of necessity as well if you consider the possible implications if time was limitless, and death had no existence," Desmond commented.

"Such as, over population and lessening resources?"

"Exactly." Desmond paused to look at an antique vase. The white of it looked a light grey under the thin layer of dust, with an intricate gold design on it. "How old would you guess that vase is?"

"I would say…" Elaine trailed off as she tried to estimate. "Just a little more than a 'undred years, perhaps?"

"That sounds about right. It probably looks nicer when it's dusted." Desmond wrinkled his nose slightly before they continued walking. "I bet if he saw this, Raymond would be glad I never got a castle."

"You considered getting a castle?" Elaine asked, raising an eyebrow in slight amusement.

"It was a joke. When I created Descole, I made a small joke that he would probably prefer living in a castle."

"I… can sort of imagine it…" Elaine murmured. Somehow, the image of Descole sitting in castle was very easy to imagine. Perhaps it was the style of his disguise that aided that thought. "But an actual 'ouse would be better. More manageable. Plus, I like the 'ouse."

"Good to know, because I don't have much intention to move from it unless necessary." Desmond stopped and listened out. A faint sound could be heard. An almost wail-like tone, accompanied by off-key music. "This way I think."

Elaine went with Desmond further down the hall, listening carefully for the sounds which just seemed to become more echoed and haunted as they went on. At the end of the hall, they had reached double doors. The wailing sounds were certainly coming from inside.

"Let's see what's inside then," Elaine murmured. Bracing herself for the worst. She and Desmond took a door handle each, and opened the doors together. The sight inside catching them quite off guard.

Pale figures floating and gliding across the room. Some wailing, some appearing to be mourning and a very tiny amount dancing to the music that was a little hard to enjoy. These… spirits were of various ages, from different stages of life in the last hundred years by the looks of the different style of clothing that could be seen. The room itself, a ballroom, had a surprisingly shiny floor that almost acted like a mirror, and around the room itself the wall was either the tall arched windows or covered in mirrors with gold rims. The music they had heard came from an ancient looking record player that must have seen better days. Strangely enough, plenty of light came from the ceiling.

"Well… This is unexpected," Desmond remarked as they walked further in with tentative steps. Wary of how these possible ghosts may react. But they just went on with their li-… Non-lives, as though two people didn't just invite themselves into their 'wonderful' get-together.

"If they're real, they don't seem capable of seeing or hearing us," said Desmond.

"Then, they're probably not real. I don't see why ghosts would be unable to 'ear 'umans."

"Well, there probably could be a reason for such," Desmond mused as they passed a dancing pair. "But that doesn't really change anything."

Elaine looked up towards the ceiling. The light coming down from it being a rather complexing case due to the supposed emptiness of the rest of the castle.

"Isn't the light from the ceiling rather odd?"

"It is," Desmond agreed. "We should probably try to find a way up there, or better yet the attic. Perhaps we can find the source of the power then." They were around the middle of the room now, and Desmond looked around before saying, "I'd ask you to dance with me now if the setting was a better."

"Don't feel like dancing with ghosts?"

"Not at all. Besides, we can dance when we are finished here." Elaine nodded and had taken a single step before she noticed something. The floor seemed a bit different around here. How she only noticed it now, was a question for another day. But the difference of it was still something to note.

"The floor feels different 'ere." Desmond tapped his foot on the floor and frowned.

"It does actually. It's quite… Strange. Perhaps-."

But a clicking sound cut Desmond off, and rushing air was felt as the floor gave way and the force of gravity pulled Desmond and Elaine down into the newly discovered tunnel, during which the passage that led to this closed up. Almost sealing their fate. Elaine didn't want to admit to it, but she was scared. In fact, whether she said it or not it was probably obvious regardless because she might have given a sharp yell when they first began falling.

Desmond had given a gasp a gasp of surprise, but as they fell he was the first to react and quickly managed to grab onto Elaine before they brace themselves for a rough landing.

The landing hadn't been the most gentle, or relaxing. A pile of old, worn mattresses were perhaps the only reason that nothing was broken let alone why they were alive. But the pair still felt a pain of impact from the velocity of the fall. The room was small, and the only light came from a lamp on the wall.

"Unless ghost can interact with trap doors, I do believe there may be someone else in this house," Desmond muttered as he sat up and rubbed his arm that he fell on. He raised a brow at a pile of rags around the mattresses that they had managed to avoid hitting and looked through them. He picked one up to give a small sniff and held it back as though it was a horrendously retched in smell.

"It think whoever made us fall intended for us to fall into these chloroform stained rags. Either that, or there was supposed to be a stronger smell coming from these but it faded before our arrival."

"Must 'ave been 'ere some time. We're probably not the first people to be 'ere," Elaine remarked as she brushed her shirt off. "It's probably a good thing you brought Johanna back to Raymond."

"Yes, I think that's something we can agree on," Desmond agreed as he and Elaine got back onto their feet. "I'm not sure what exactly is meant to happen next, but we should probably get out of this room now and see what else we can find in this castle before we are caught."

"And 'ere I thought we would stay for tea," Elaine commented dryly before she and Desmond went towards the only door of the small, and dimly lit room. The hinges of the door were stiff, but Elaine managed to force it open by pressing the side of her body hard against it. Even if she nearly did stumble out.

The basement level of this castle was certainly colder than it was upstairs, and Elaine was sure she spotted either a rat or mouse run by the stone walls.

"So… Do you want to lead the way?" Elaine asked Desmond, looking over her shoulder at him. "You can pretend this is your castle and give me a tour."

"Interesting idea, but I'll just lead the way. Nothing else." Desmond checked his flashlight to make sure it was still working. "At least these are still active."

"Oui. Now we just 'ave to worry about the battery running out."

"I would think we would be long gone before then."

"Underground or out of the castle, alive?" Desmond didn't respond to Elaine and just began to walk with Elaine following him. Their walk went undisturbed for the first while. It must have been at least fifteen minutes before they heard a separate pair of footsteps.

Not wanting to be caught, they quickly hid in an alcove and waited to see who would pass by.

A man in his late fourties soon passed them. Unaware of the couple hiding in the alcove. He obviously wasn't a relative of the Feierbend family. At least, as far as they knew. They didn't get enough time to look at his face as he passed them by. They waited until they could no longer hear footsteps before speaking again.

"Who do you think that was?" Elaine asked in a low voice.

"Other than someone who likely resides here, I couldn't say," Desmond replied back, also in a low voice. "We should go up the way he came from. That's the one route we can guarantee a way out of this basement."

* * *

**Hope you guys are okay, and thanks for the reviews. I've been a bit busy lately, but I've made sure to make time to write this chapter up. I hope it was worth it.**


	14. A Brother's Journal

Elaine and Desmond had wasted little time leaving the basement as soon as the mystery man had appeared to be out of earshot. While they could have taken him on easily if they had to, being two against one, they still had to find more things and just staying here wasn't going to do anything for them. They went in the direction the man had come from and son found a door that led out of the basement that had been left open.

Though stepping through it and ascending a flight of stairs (he length of which had to suggest they were back on the ground floor), they just ended up in what looked like a secret hallway of sort. It was an assumption, true. But the lack of décor gave good reason to believe so. That and it smelled a bit stuffier here than anywhere else they had been so far. But they tried to keep their guard up. Just in case the mystery man returned or they ran into another person.

The belief that it was a secret passage seemed confirmed when they passed a series of two-way mirrors. Mirrors that gave viewing access into the ballroom.

"Ah, I think we can assume for the moment that this is where our strange acquaintance spotted us," Desmond remarked. "Or at least, he was somewhere in here when the trap door gave away."

"Then the switch could be somewhere in 'ere," Elaine said as she looked down the hallway, looking for anything that could be a possible switch. "Would it be worth looking for?"

"It could have been, but I'm not sure if it would be too advisable yet. The man who passed us might believe we're still in the basement, and if by some chance he saw the floor open, well… I'd rather keep this small advantage we have currently."

"Then we keep on moving and see where this 'allway leads then?" Elaine didn't even wait for an answer and just walked on. Desmond gave a small chuckle and joined her.

"But of course."

"Do you think that man we saw should be considered a threat?"

"… Until we learn more, I would be rather hesitant about him."

They walked on, and on. The two-way mirrors were long gone by the time they arrived to an exit at last, and arrived in a dusty library. It was definitely bigger than Desmond's, and the collection was bigger than the library back in Schlafwald. Row and rows of dark grey wood, with the only colour being the various colours of the book covers that filled those shelves. Around the middle of the room, there was a stone fireplace against the wall with some worn armchairs around it. And after every few shelves or so, a desk with two or three chairs could be seen.

"I think we found a good place to look," Elaine commented, looking back to the doorway to the secret hall. A book shelf with at least one fake book if the brunette had to guess.

"I'm not sure," Desmond doubted as he took one book down and flicked through the pages. "I think most of these books are written in German, and there's only so much I can truly understand."

"That doesn't mean we can't try to find something that might be useful. Maybe there could be a collection of family journals 'ere."

"I… I suppose that's a possible scenario," Desmond conceded. "We'll look around the bookshelves, and if we find anything that looks useful, we'll look through it." Desmond looked back towards the secret door. "But we should be quick as we can. He might think we're still in the basement, but we can't say for certain how long that will take. I know there's more to it then what we went through."

As Desmond had suspected, nearly all the books they looked over were in German, with few being in English and even those ones were of little use to them. Going further and further through the library, they found nothing as of yet that would be of any good use.

But they still continued their search though. Moving quick as they could since they only had so much time. It was around the other side of the library though when they found some different kinds of books. Smaller and mostly in shades of black and brown. After Desmond took one out and skimmed through it, he said,

"It appears you were right. There are journals here. Handwritten." He put the journal back and looked through a few others before sticking with one that appeared to be the right one. "This one is by Briar Freiebend. It should prove an enlightening read."

"Maybe we should read it outside this room," Elaine suggested as she looked around the bookshelf corner. "That man could be back any moment."

"Yes, you're right," Desmond agreed, moving around in the direction of another set of doors. "We'll leave and find a more secluded spot that should be safe enough to look through this carefully without interruption. We'll move one afterwards and see if we can find a way to those lights in the ballroom."

They entered another hallway, and ascended up a stair consisting of a few steps. They passed the first few rooms without looking at them. They felt a bit too obvious to look inside. However, after a little walking they came stopped at one door and looked inside. It looked like a guest bedroom. It looked as though it could have been a cosy place at one point, but now it just seemed like it would be very depressing to sleep here.

"This should do, I think," said Desmond as they stepped inside. "We can rest here while reading this journal over."

"Best get started on it then," Elaine said before dropping herself on the bed. It felt a bit squishy for her, but it would do.

"Let me see what I can find then." Desmond sat next to her and began flicking through the pages. Scanning for anything he could understand and find useful. "… I think I have something."

_'I met Count Leopold Fuerst today. I can't say I'm too fond of him. I've seen him flirt with one or two of the maids (none of which returned his idiotic gestures), and I have yet to see him pay a genuine and unique compliment to sweet Rosaline._

_'But father won't listen to me. I doubt he would really care just as long as this marriage produced an heir. One that is apparently needed since I'm deemed 'unfit' by father due to my weak stomach. Too proud to have a sickly son become Family Head, seems to be more appropriate._

_'With poor mother dead, father not willing to listen and being unable to break this news to my sister without evidence, I can only hope Fuerst will have cleaned up his act by then. While I may have caught the man, he can be a lot more discrete when he wants to be. Hopefully before I have to go and join my fellow soldiers.'_

"Certainly a cheerful entry to begin with," Elaine mumbled as Desmond flicked through another page or two before finding another one.

_'I wasn't too surprised this year that father got lesser gifts for me then Rosaline. It's the same every year. But still. Rosaline's smile as she thanked me for getting her that music box warmed my heart immensely._

_'I was also happy with Rosaline's gift in return. An expensive copy of poetry. She's always known me best. After all, out of all the people in this miserable world, she is perhaps my best and only friend.'_

"They were certainly close," Desmond remarked as he flicked through the pages again and again. Going back and forth between older and newer entries. "I think it might be safe to say Briar never harmed Rosaline."

"What about Leopold though?" Elaine questioned.

"We'll just have to try and read on to see what we find."

_'Things have changed since I returned home from the war. I didn't bother going through Schlafwald, I just went around it and straight home then. I was met with the pleasantness of my sister in the garden. A wonderful sight to behold after being away for so long._

_'Though, she looked so sad. Apparently there's a series of poisoning going on in town. Lately, people are starting to wonder if the woman our grandfather removed from this area really was a witch, and if this is her doing. Rosaline insisted I don't make my presence known. For the time being at least. I'm currently staying in my own bedroom. Rosaline brings me food herself, and at night we are able to talk in peace. Act as though we are children again._

_'The marriage is miserable, as I suspected. Fuerst has been seen bringing one or two women here at night. Either poor, charmed ladies or nightwalkers, I don't care. Fuerst has no true care for Rosaline._

_'I hope he's poisoned next.'_

"Very vindictive," Elaine mused before Desmond moved onto an older entry. From Briar's childhood by the sounds of it.

_'Our dog, Sebastian, died today. Old age according to our nanny._

_'I actually cried a little since Sebastian was one of my friends of two. The other being Rosaline._

_'Rosaline was upset two, but suggested we could hold a small funeral for our poor, black doggy. Even if no one else outside of us cares for dogs, we care enough for ours._

_'We found a nice place in the woods. The place we used to play Sleeping Beauty and the Prince when we were a little younger. We dug a nice, big hole. Placed Sebastian inside and after covering him up in dirt, we placed a few flowers on him._

_'Mother looked ill when we returned. But I'm sure she will be fine._

"She died of influenza, didn't she?" Desmond asked, recalling that information from not too long ago as he moved back forward in the journal.

"I think so."

_'He's actually dead. Five months since I've been here in secret, and he's finally been killed off._

_'The annoying little Count who held no proper respect for my wonderful sister is finally dead. As he deserves. Even Rosaline seems cheerful. At least she was when she told me. I stayed in my room during the wake and funeral. I have no respect to give. Rosaline went only because she was the widow._

_'I'm happy he's gone.'_

"I suppose you can't blame him," Desmond mumbled. He frowned then. "Odd. There's a huge leap after this. Between that last entry and this last one entirely, it's a bit of a big jump in time."

"'Ow big?"

"Sometime around when Rosaline should have died."

_'While there is no curse, that supposed witch did get her revenge when you think about it._

_'I just have to make sure no one ever finds out how it happened. This poisoning. The witch's 'gift'. Even if it were to end up with me taking the blame, I would do it. Even take up dirtying my soul if I had to._

_'I blame father. And Fuerst. I hope they are suffering. As they should. My sister was perfect. Happy. Free. And now her spirits are nearly dead. Dreams of a perfect marriage ruined, stained and contaminated._

_'No one knows I'm here still. I think until further notice, it will stay like that. I shall be a ghost here, and will have to hope Rosaline will visit soon. Maybe we could play Sleeping Beauty and her Prince one more time._

_'For old times sake.'_


	15. The Source of Ghosts

Briar's journal certainly left questions open. Especially given the gap between the two last entries. The connection of the Feierbend family to this entire mystery was getting stronger and stronger the more they looked into the entire matter. But staying in the same room was not going to bring them any sort of progress whatsoever, so Elaine and Desmond soon left in order to find some new information to try and put more facts to this entire mystery.

Since they had planned trying to find a way to the lights in the ballroom, it felt that it would be easier to get to them by going into the attic and trying to see if they would be able to find the piece of floor over the ballroom. It might have been a bit of a longshot, and depended solely on the attic existing let alone going over the ballroom. But considering the odds of finding a ladder long enough to reach the ceiling of the ballroom, as well as being able to carry it to the ballroom… Well, finding an attic felt easier in comparison.

They couple ascended upwards, keeping an eye out for any possible clues and so far had yet to see anything truly interesting except for antiques perhaps. But as far as they could see so far, none of them were really going to help them in this case whatsoever.

It was on the fifth floor when the pair found what appeared to be an entrance to the attic. When the door and ladder were pulled down, Elaine went up first and shun her light around to make sure she didn't bump into anything as she stood up and tried to get a good look around. The attic seemed in a worse state in regards to cleanliness when compared to the rest of the castle. The cobwebs seemed thicker, as did the dust that was gathered on the boxes. It was also as cold here as it was back in the basement.

"So, which way do we go?" Desmond asked as he pointed his flashlight left and right of the room. Shining his light over boxes and junk.

"'Mmm… I think, we should try going right. That might be the right place to go," Elaine said before she began walking ahead. Stepping carefully over a few objects that had somehow fallen over, over the past years.

"It looks like there could be some interesting objects here," Desmond noted with mild interest as he looked around. "Though, I'm not sure how fascinating it would be compared to what we've seen downstairs."

"Maybe not that much in comparison. Attics are usually where people put junk they don't want downstairs, aren't they?"

"Yes, though it doesn't mean they couldn't be valuable today."

"We're not looking for artefacts though, are we?"

There was only so much junk that needed to be put up here apparently, because eventually they came to a vary spacious, practically bare part of the attic. Light could be seen, seeping up from the cracks and crevices of the floorboards. Since the ballroom was the only room they had seen with any actual light, it seemed likely they were in the right spot at the very least.

Placing their flashlights down carefully so they wouldn't roll away accidently, Elaine and Desmond knelt down and once they fund loose pieces began removing boards. A faint humming sound could be faintly heard clearly after the first piece was removed. With at least five removed, they found a device that was grey and rectangle in shape, and underneath it were what at first looked like the backs of big light bulbs, wired to the grey box.

"Now, let's see if these are what I think they are," Desmond mused as he carefully reached down and eased one of these devices up. From where it was removed, there was a hole that looked straight down over the ballroom. Confirming where they were exactly in this castle. Desmond held the light bulb-like device so it was pointing towards a wall, and against it the images of ghostly couples dancing could be seen dancing on it as though it were the floor.

"'Olograms. Impressive looking ones though," Elaine commented.

"I suppose so. Definitely not something anybody could just do," Desmond agreed before placing the projector back in its proper place. "I think we should probably leave the attic now. Maybe try to look around this room some more. Perhaps see if this castle holds anymore secrets."

"I don't see why not." Elaine picked up their flashlights while Desmond replaced the floorboards and handed his light back to him before they made their way out of the attic.

It was a bit uncertain what else to look for. The man from before might have been a good option, but would it be better to try and find more items of relevance instead of just simply confronting him? Plus, there was no telling what the man may have intended. It was best to try and avoid him until further notice.

Though, such things while said are not always guaranteed. While Elaine and Desmond had paused for a moment, trying to see if they could figure out which way was the right way to go at that moment in time, faint footsteps could be heard. They both looked down one end of the hall. While no figure was visible yet, the footsteps were definitely coming from that direction. Desmond backed Elaine and himself back slowly until they reached and door, and quickly went inside and pulled Elaine in with him.

He held a finger to his lips. Elaine didn't respond, knowing better than to say anything right now when they could be easily heard. Elaine lightly bit on her lip as they waited for the man to pass by the door at least so they could take their next course of action. With the sound of footsteps gone, it seemed like it would be safe after a minute or so to leave. After waiting a little, it felt a little safer to step outside. Desmond silently opened the door up. He had only taken a single step outside when he was suddenly tackled to the ground by the blonde haired man.

Elaine reacted quickly and kicked the attacker in his side. Knocking him over to the ground and distracting him enough to give Desmond time to hold him down.

"That really wasn't polite," he commented dryly. "I suppose it would be hypocritical to say given Elaine and I have come here unannounced, but I still think we at least didn't attack you despite you passing by us earlier."

"You're not meant to be up here!" the man spat. "You vere supposed to stay in the basement level, and find your vay out from there!"

"Maybe, but our curiosity got the better of us. Besides, it would be boring to just obey by your rules when we were looking for the truth to this poison mystery," Elaine said as she gave a small shrug. "Perhaps you should explain to us who you are monsieur." He was definitely in his late fourties now that Elaine had a good look of him. He also had a slightly bigger than average nose.

"Vhy should I? I was going to come out eventually." This made both Elaine and Desmond raise a brow. It's not often you hear a person who may be a poison suspect that they were planning to confess sooner or later. It also sounded a bit unrealistic.

"I think you'll find we can't exactly believe that, sir," Desmond responded in a calm tone, though there was a certain edge to it. "After all, so far you seem to be the only involved in this poisoning as you're the only person living here. And considering you gave your little 'gift' to my daughter…"

"It vasn't a lethal amount! It was just going to make you all a little ill at most."

"You obviously just assumed we would blindly eat food given by a stranger." Elaine folded her arms and glared down at the man. "Now, we've played along with this ridiculous game long enough. We already know those 'ghosts' aren't real, and everything we've learned so far comes back to the family that lived 'ere. So I see no reason for you to play dumb." Elaine narrowed her eyes and pressed her foot against the man's forehead lightly. "Unless of course, you want me to show you why I earned the nickname, 'Elaine the Pain' from my college kick-boxing team?"

"Vhy does it matter to you both? It doesn't concern you."

"Like she said earlier on, we're curious," Said Desmond. "So, care to explain to us?"

"… Fine. Just, let me go and I'll explain."


	16. The True Poisoner

While the two had been hesitant to just let the man go at first, they decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. He didn't appear to have any sort of weapons when Desmond checked over him quickly, and it would have been two against if he actually had the gall to try anything against them.

He had led them back downstairs, into the parlour they had first entered in. He sat down in an armchair closest to the unlit fireplace, and Elaine and Desmond took their place on the couch.

"So, vhere do you vant me to start?"

"You could start with your name," Elaine told him. "Then move on to what exactly is behind all of this poisoning, and why you're 'ere."

"Hansel. My name is Hanse," he said. Finally introducing himself. "As for vhy I'm here, I vas taken in by Briar Feierbend vhen I vas a little boy after my parents died in a fire and my little sister died of illness."

"What was 'er name?"

"Gretel. I think our parents had dull sense of humour. Ve vere close. She vas alvays sickly, but I always looked out for her. Until she died. After that, I vas alone." Hansel paused. He looked to be going through his memories, maybe even contemplating one or two. "Briar vas an old man by the time he found me. That vas a little less than fourty years ago." Desmond leaned forward a little. A slightly curious gleam in his eyes.

"And, did he tell you anything about the poisoning?" Hansel shut his eyes, and inhaled deeply.

"He vas a good man at heart," he mumbled. "He only did it all to protect the memory of his sister."

"She married a, Leopold Fuerst, wasn't it?"

"Ja. But it vasn't a happy marriage. He didn't respect Rosaline, and she just became a broken fraulein with ruined dreams of marriage. Vhile her brother vas avay, she sometimes valked in the voods. One day, she stumbled across an abandoned cabin, and explored it. I'm not sure vhat exactly vas in there. She never told Briar everything. But from vhat she did say, it vas the home of the witch that used to live around here. At least, that's vhat it seemed like."

"Is… that where she found the Gift poison?" Elaine already had an idea where this was leading, and it twisted her insides the more she thought of it. A far from lovely thought.

"She did," Hansel confirmed grimly. "At least, the recipe for it. I don't think she really intended to do as much harm as she did but…" Hansel trailed off. "Rosaline did brew the poison and started spreading it throughout town to random people. She would douse it on random food in the market vhen no one vas looking to help make it look more random. After some time, she poisoned her father. Then later on her husband. Briar thought she might have become a little mentally ill though. She kept on giving her gift to the people. Then, she just seemed to reach a peak as Briar put it, and gave herself the poison. Vanting to become Sleeping Beauty."

"And… And Briar, continued on for her?" Desmond could just barely be heard. Not that he could be blamed. Elaine's mouth felt dry as she listened to the story, and the true story of the entire incident just seemed to become sadder and sadder the more they knew.

"Briar planned to continue on doing it until he died. He planned for it to appear that he vas the poisoner. He asked me to have everyone know he was the poisoner vhen he died. He didn't vant his sister's name to be ruined, just because she gave in to despair."

"I think we… can both see where you're coming from," said Desmond slowly. "Though, that still leaves you though. Why did you continue the poisoning?" Hansel gave a sad smile.

"I couldn't let Briar's name get dragged through the name. He took me in. Became a father figure to me. I respected his loyalty to his sister. How many can say they would dirty their name and soul for a sibling? I'm sure I vould have done it for my own sister."

"So you plan to try and take the blame?" questioned Elaine. That seemed to be where Hansel was going with this.

"I do."

"… We can't let you do that," said Desmond firmly. "We came here with the intention of revealing the truth, and it would not be right to just let you take all the blame. How would you even do it anyway?"

"I'll say family rivalry vas involved," Hansel replied. Giving a half-hearted shrug. "With jealousy involved, it's a simple but somewhat realistic enough excuse. Act like I'm a sociopath, and they'll believe it."

"I doubt people are that gullible," Elaine scoffed. Though, she did try to think of this from the point of view of someone not as aware as she and Desmond were now. It… sounded as though it could be in a way, a realistic story. To some at least. And thinking on it some more, the locals would probably just be happy that the poisoning would finally end after so long.

"Ve'll see vhat happens then."

"No. The truth is what is going to be revealed, and that is all," Desmond snapped. "I can understand where you are coming from, I truly do. But I can't just let you twist the truth!"

"… I see," Hansel replied calmly. "But vould it even matter? I'm going to prison no matter what. At least this vay it vouldn't have been for nothing. Rosaline and Briar will still be remembered as good, decent people. Besides…" A slightly smug smile came to Hansel's face, though it didn't seem to suit him. "You both say people aren't going to believe me blindly. That they're not gullible. Vhat's to say your story vill be any more believable then mine? Your just outsiders here, who vanted to solve a case. Vhat's to stop them from saying you made it up to gain credit?"

Desmond looked as though he swallowed a lemon slice, and Elaine felt she may have had a slightly similar expression on her face. Hansel had a strong point. And with the entries in Briar's journal never actually stating that Rosaline was the original poisoner, followed by him and then (with no real fault on Briar's part most likely) Hansel. They were sort of stuck.

"'Ow about… we make a small compromise?" Elaine suggested in a careful tone as an idea came to mind. "'Ow about we all go back to the inn tonight, and we can talk this through in the morning with well rested 'eads. It is getting late after all."

"You don't trust leaving me here alone?"

"Would you?" Elaine countered, and Hansel gave a small smile.

"I suppose I vouldn't. But vould it help if I said you vere a very lovely looking lady?"

"Considering I'm already taken, no. But feel free to compliment me. It won't change my mind."

"It was worth a shot though."

"Well, we already have an enjoined room so Elaine's idea is a rather good one," Desmond said, though the slightly wry look on his face seemed to suggest he wasn't too happy about the idea of sharing their room with a poisoner. "We'll have to lock you in the room though. In the morning, we'll find the police and explain this whole case to them."

"I just have one question though." Hansel looked between the Frenchwoman and Englishman. "Vhat's to stop me from trying to run?"

"I've done kick-boxing and while 'e may not look it, Desmond 'ere is a sociopath," Elaine stated bluntly as she nodded her head towards Desmond.

"Sociopath?"

"Well, 'e's 'ad sociopathic tendencies," Elaine corrected herself, ignoring Desmond's slight glare towards her.

The German man agreed to come with them though. It was a bit odd that he wasn't fighting too much, but Elaine put it down to him knowing he had little chance of escaping them. The trip back to the inn had been a silent one, and Hansel seemed strangely relaxed.

"You can stay in here," Desmond said, gesturing towards the room Elaine and Johanna had been staying in after Elaine took her things out of it.

"At least I'll be sleeping somewhere varm for once," Hansel commented dryly as he stepped inside. "The castle tends to be cold a lot. And the beds aren't as good as they probably used to be."

"I'm glad our accommodation is to your liking," Desmond replied, though his tone hid most of his sarcasm.

"Do you really need to lock the door?"

"We're not stupid. We're not risking you trying to escape," Elaine told Hansel bluntly as she sat on the double bed.

"Vell, I had to ask," Hansel said. "Doesn't hurt to do so. But I suppose it's best to say goodnight now. So, Gute nacht." Hansel didn't give them time to say anything else, and closed the door of the enjoined bedroom. Desmond sighed after locking the door and looked to Elaine.

"I'm sorry we had to give him your room. But it's best he doesn't access to the door out into the hall."

"Don't worry, I already thought that this would 'appen anyway," Elaine replied back.

"Well, you can have the bed. I'll just take the spare sheets from the closet and-."

"You're not sleeping on the floor," Elaine interrupted before Desmond could finish. "For one thing, I don't think it would be good for your burn wound. Besides, it will only be for the night." Elaine looked to Desmond with some uncertainty. "Unless of course you're a bit uncomfortable with it. If so I could take the floor-."

"No, no! I…" Desmond cleared his throat. "I wouldn't mind sleeping in the same bed with you. We're both adults, and if you have no problems then there's nothing to worry about." Throwing her a smirk, Desmond added, "Feel free to snuggle close to me if you want."

"You don't 'ave a teddy bear for that?" countered Elaine.

"I think my puppy would offer more warmth."

"Corny," Elaine mumbled, though fighting down a smile.

After getting changed in sleeping wear (taking a turn each in the bathroom to do so) and helping Desmond put more of his cream on his back, they had gotten into the bed. Well, Elaine did. Desmond did a slightly discrete check on the door to Hansel's room before joining Elaine and turning off the lamp by his side, enveloping the room in darkness except for faint light that could be seen through the curtains.

Elaine was already laying on her side. Back towards Desmond. Her eyes had been shut as she waited for sleep to overtake her, and she was about to say goodnight to Desmond until he spoke up.

"Are you comfortable?"

"Oui," Elaine murmured, turning over so she would be facing Desmond. "I think the bed's back 'ome are better though, but these are comfortable enough."

"Hmm," Desmond lightly hummed. Elaine opened her eyes wide enough to see Desmond's face and notice that his glasses were off. While it may not have sounded too significant (after all, how would a person sleep in bed with glasses on?), having rarely seen him without them on had just sort of ingrained it in her mind that Desmond always wore glasses due to his short-sightedness.

"Are you warm enough," Desmond asked all but quietly. Moving slightly closer to Elaine.

"I am," she answered, leaning forward a little to kiss his forehead. Desmond sighed and moved an arm around her waist. "'Ave a good sleep, okay?"

"You too, darling. You too."

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews so far. I've had an idea for a short story. Basically, it's an AU where Elaine met Desmond, started dating and even got engaged b****efore his daughter was kidnapped. Stubborn Mind with a more willing Elaine in a sense. What do you think?**


	17. Unexpected Note

When Elaine had woken up the following day, she found herself curled up against Desmond. Said man still had his arm around her waist. Elaine had to smile a little to herself. A peaceful moment like this was certainly something to be welcomed in the morning. She shut her eyes again. Maybe she could enjoy this a little longer.

"Enjoying yourself?"

Elaine opened one eye. Desmond still had his eyes closed, but she had clearly heard him mumble. He soon one opened eye to look back at the Frenchwoman.

"I was enjoying the moment until you ruined it."

"Of course I did." Desmond rolled his eye before he opened the other and pulled the sheets off of himself, and got out of bed. "I'll just check on Hansel before we go bring him to the proper authorities."

"You do that then," Elaine mumbled in a sleepy tone as she closed her eyes. There was no harm checking on Hansel. He could still be asleep, or perhaps simply contemplating his thoughts.

The sound of Desmond taking fast steps though after the door opened did make Elaine sit up though, some concern growing. Desmond wouldn't have needed to move fast unless something was wrong. Elaine quickly pulled the sheets off of herself, nearly stumbling out of the bed as she did so. Desmond was already back in the doorway when she got there. A quick look over his shoulder showed that Hansel was not present and that the window was open.

Desmond had his teeth clenched, a look of anger in his red eyes as a piece of paper was clutched in one hand.

"He's not here," Desmond scowled before he held the note out to Elaine. Written in English, Elaine was able to read it without needing Desmond to translate it.

_'I apologise for leaving this bedroom compartment. But I saw it best in me and my sole to go to the authorities myself, and take full responsibility. I refuse to have Briar's name dragged through the mud, or have his work for his sister be in complete vain.'_

"Something's wrong about this note," Elaine mumbled.

"You're referring to the underlined 'in' and the misspelling of soul, I presume?"

"Oui."

"That caught my attention right away as well," said Desmond. He seemed to calm down slowly, but he was still seething. "He seems to be trying to say something but I can't say what exactly."

"Well, 'in' is an obvious clue. I'm guessing it's meant to be joined to 'sole'."

"So any word before that underlined 'in' is also meant to be joined in, and the only word that could fit in is 'compartment'."

"Compartment in sole," Elaine said aloud. "Could 'Ansel mean the sole of 'is shoe?"

"It's rather surprising he would have a compartment hidden in his shoe, though it isn't too far off for such a thing to happen." Desmond frowned as he looked out to the open window before moving towards it to close it. "Something hidden in his shoe…" When Desmond turned around, there was a look of realization. "I might be jumping to conclusions here, but it couldn't be that unbelievable that Hansel might have had some 'gift' hidden in his shoe. Ready to take after his confession."

"Well we got to stop 'im, don't we?!" Elaine was already walking towards the door before Desmond grabbed her arm.

"Calm down! We can't just go running out into the streets!" Desmond hissed.

"We won't catch 'im on time!"

"We'll walk quickly," Desmond muttered as he grabbed the room key, unlocked the door and pulled Elaine out with him before locking the door again. "Very quickly."

"Damn straight we will!"

Elaine and Desmond had moved quickly. Elaine tried not to look so anxious, but it was hard when you are fully aware of a possible suicide that would be happening at any minute. There was also a slightly sense of guilt. Hansel may have claimed he had been planning on turning himself in soon, but what of the poison (assuming they hadn't just been quick assumptions)? If he died, would she and Desmond be to blame? Elaine tried to say to herself that if Hansel had gone through the trouble to have something hidden in the sole of his shoe, then surely the man had some sort of plan to take it. But that stabbing thought that it was always down to her and Desmond perusing this case just rose that guilt. A twisted, battle of feelings of guilt and non-guilt, unable to decide what to feel.

Both she and Desmond slowed to a stop when they found the police station. There was a cart outside of it, purposely painted black. Two men carried a stretcher with a white cloth covering a body underneath while a hand could be faintly seen past the hem of the fabric. Having slipped off the stretcher.

"Mon Dieu…" Elaine felt a little light headed. This wasn't supposed to happen, but it did. Hansel had died, and had taken the truth of everything to his grave. Elaine looked to Desmond and saw he had his eyes closed, and his mouth in a straight line. Opening them again, he then mumbled,

"We may as well leave. There's nothing else we can do here."

"Are you kidding me?" Elaine was glaring at Desmond, fists clenched. "We 'ave to tell them the truth."

"You heard what Hansel said last night, there's little chance they would believe us now. Especially since he's dead." Desmond's tone made it sound like there was no room for argument. Elaine however disagreed.

"Maybe, but we could try now! Show them that note 'Ansel wrote us!"

"What we found doesn't reveal the story. It only proves that the poisonings were manmade and that there was perhaps a connection to the Feierbend family." Desmond adjusted his glasses. "His note to us won't prove anything, just that he had poison on his person."

"This isn't right," muttered Elaine. "'E shouldn't be trying to put all of the blame on 'imself and 'is family."

"I know you don't like this," Desmond murmured as he petted Elaine's back. "But there's nothing more to be done now. The poisoning will stop, and this town might see some better days now."

Elaine was still grumbling inwardly after they left the area and went back to the museum. The first mystery she and Desmond go on, and it ends like this? Certainly not what she had in mind. But as much as she hated to do so, she had to confess that Desmond was right. While Professor Layton may have always had a way to uncover a truth, no matter how impossible it seemed, Desmond and Elaine currently did not have that luck. Any solid evidence to reveal that Rosaline was the original poisoner would have been long gone by now, and her twin never noted it in his journal. At the most, it was circumstantial without Hansel's truth.

"A sad tale, Master," Raymond remarked after Desmond finished explaining what had happened as they flew through the sky on the Bostonius. Elaine had left briefly with Johanna to look for a book in her room for the little girl to read before the story got to the slightly darker bits. When the girl was occupied, Elaine had returned to sit by Desmond.

"That it is," Desmond agreed, before he sipped on the tea Raymond had served. "But Hansel made his choice. My only regret is that I overlooked the possibility of attempting suicide. I really should have tied him to the bed now that I think of it. Or at least done a more thorough search of him."

"Hindsight is twenty-twenty."

"You went to the police after we brought everything back 'ere, didn't you? What did they say?" Elaine asked.

"He told them the lie he said he was going to tell," Desmond sighed. "Apparently, his family had a feud with the town founder, and started poisoning this town as revenge."

"And they believed that?"

"Well, it was more detailed then what I'm saying. I did consider trying to tell them the truth, but I was worried we might be considered conspirators to his suicide. We did hold him in our hotel room, even if he came willingly. And to be fair, the reason he did it for would be in vain if the truth was revealed. There's no harm in letting this go." Desmond didn't sound too happy about it, but it was reasonable enough. While Elaine would have preferred revealing the truth, the fact that the innocent town might at least have full peace now did make her feel better about it.

"You don't think 'e poisoned 'imself because of us, do you?" asked Elaine.

"… No, I don't believe so." Desmond shuck his head. "I think he was going to do it whether or not we came. Or anyone else for that matter. He was likely always planning to do it as a way to die with the truth."

"Would you 'ave ever done it?" It had just slipped out of Elaine's mouth, but it would have been… interesting to know if Desmond would have ever considered such a move. He seemed to mull it over. There didn't appear to have been any certainty.

"I suppose…" Desmond began. "If I didn't have you, Johanna or even Raymond and it appeared I would be unable to escape, I would rather have died then join Targent or be captured." After another sip from his tea, Desmond quickly changed the subject. "I know it's not for another two months, but I was thinking of giving Johanna one of her mother's necklaces or bracelets."

"I'm certainly she will, Master," Raymond assured as he went to the pilot's seat to check on the monitors.

"It does sound nice," Elaine agreed. "I should probably look around London when we get back. I'll probably find something nice for 'er then."

* * *

**Glad this story is going good for you guys. I just have two things to say first.**

**One, I'm sorry that I haven't done much Omake Theatre in a few chapters. I do have some ideas, but I only really have enough time to get the chapters themselves added let alone add in the humour (or my attempt at humour) since I have some study to do exams. It helps when you're a bit of a nightowl who writes by night and then posts and study by day. Just did one exam today and I'm feeling kinda miserable from it even though I... Feel I at least passed. Have another on Thursday then I'm finished for the semester.**

**Second, I am doing some work on that story idea I told you about previously. I'm think of it being a two or three part mini-series, the first chapter dedicated solely to the events before Last Spectre, and I might even have that one out tomorrow, but don't hold it to me. I procrastinate a lot. It will be out soon at least.**

**And finally, to EmmyEeveeZorua, you get a glomp hug for catching the reference :D I was indeed inspired by that song for this mystery.**


	18. Seeking Comfort

When they had returned home, Elaine had called her family. Just to let them know she was back. Not much had happened while she had been gone, but it was still good to be in touch with her family and know they were alright.

The first evening back home had been peaceful. They took delight in eating dinner prepared by Raymond of roast chicken, with some brioche des rois for desert. Something Johanna took great joy in eating. Not that it was surprising. Variation or not, it was still her favourite food.

After everything that happened in the Schlafwald, it was good to be back in more familiar settings. A well-deserved rest after the events that happened. And it felt especially good to be sleeping in her bed again. Though, a part pf her did miss some of the warmth there was when she had slept next to Desmond the previous night. But there could be other opportunities in the future.

Still though, she hadn't exactly been able to fall asleep right away that night. It just felt rather impossible right now, and was just as frustrating. Perhaps that night trip to the castle had altered her sleep pattern somehow. It had been fairly late by the time Elaine and Desmond had returned to the in with Hansel. Or maybe it was just one of those nights where sleep is just simply unattainable. It could have been either really.

It also hadn't helped when she began to feel a little hungry. She didn't want to leave the nice, warm bed she was in, but she would probably have a harder time trying to sleep if she let her stomach be unsatisfied.

Well, it wasn't like anyone would care if she got a late night snack.

So Elaine had left her room, gone downstairs, helped herself to a plain biscuit or two before she made her way back upstairs with a now pleased stomach. All there was to do now was head back to bed and hope sleep came quickly.

Instead, something odd caught her eyes. Desmond's bedroom door was open. It wasn't usually, and looking inside she saw no signs of her fellow archaeologist. He was probably somewhere about the house. Elaine would have heard the front doors open if he had. Elaine considered the possible places he could be. He might be in his study, or the library. She would have guessed the parlour so he could play piano, but Elaine would have heard or saw him. Johanna's room could also be a possibility, and perhaps even her own room. Elaine wouldn't let herself worry too much. If by some chance she did see him on the way to her room, she would check if he was okay. But other than that, her own bed was where Elaine was planning to go to.

Though, she had not long gone down the hall when she spotted Johanna's door open and looked inside. Desmond was sitting on Johanna's bed, holding the sleeping girl on his lap like she gave some sort of comfort to him.

"Desmond?" Elaine asked, though she kept her voice low. To not wake Johanna, and Desmond too if he had somehow fallen asleep here. He hadn't though and looked to Elaine with a tired smile.

"Oh, Elaine. I thought I heard you downstairs."

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, fine. Why do you ask?" He didn't sound too convincing.

"You don't usually come in 'ere during the night." Elaine sat down next to Desmond and put a hand on his shoulder. "Are you sure something's not on your mind?" Desmond didn't look at her. He rubbed one of his tired eyes as he grumbled.

"It's nothing, really. Just a… Just a bad dream."

"And you don't really want to talk about it, do you?" Elaine already had an idea of what it was. After all, why else would he be holding onto his daughter for reassurance? She didn't need to ask for details, but she still wanted to try and comfort him somehow.

"Not at all," Desmond muttered. "I just… I just wanted to remind myself that Johanna is home again."

Elaine placed a hand on his shoulder and lightly squeezed.

"Well she is 'ere, and I know she won't be taken again."

"Doesn't mean I can stop remembering it happening."

"I know, I know." Elaine rubbed his back a little. "But you'll get through it. I know you will." Elaine pecked his cheek. "Maybe you should go back to bed. Johanna might wake up, and she might be worried about you being here this late."

"You're probably right," Desmond agreed before he stood up and carefully placed Johanna back in her bed and tucked her in.

"Ready to go then?" asked Elaine gently as Desmond kissed Johanna's forehead.

"Yes, I am," he murmured. They left the room, Desmond closing the door softly behind them.

"Bonne nuit, then." Elaine leaned forward, intending to kiss him but he leaned back a bit.

"Actually, Elaine, I was wondering something. If you wouldn't mind, could you, er… Sleep in my bed with me? I don't really want to be on my own right now." He sounded like he wasn't expecting Elaine to agree, but Elaine pecked his cheeks and gave a small smile.

"Oui. It was quite comfortable with you last night after all." Hearing this, Desmond smirked and gave a chuckle as he wrapped an arm around Elaine's shoulders.

"I'm glad my puppy enjoys my company then."

"What makes you so sure it's your company I want?" Elaine asked as they began moving towards Desmond's room. "For all you know, I might just want your warmth, Dessy."

"Maybe I'm planning the same."

Desmond's bed was certainly as comfortable as her own bed, and it still had some warmth from when Desmond had previously occupied it. Elaine had been the first to get under the covers, followed by Desmond.

"Thank you," Desmond murmured as he held onto Elaine by her waist.

"You don't 'ave to say thanks. I like this." Elaine kissed his forehead and wrapped her own arms around him before resting her forehead against his. "It's comfortable."

"It is, isn't it?"

Elaine hummed and shut her eyes. This was a good moment to enjoy. Just the two of them holding one another in a comfortable bed. What more could a person need?

"I'm happy you agreed to stay with me." Elaine couldn't stop herself smiling from Desmond's barely heard words.

"And I like 'ow you can 'ave your sweet moment." Desmond just grumbled and nuzzled her neck lightly.

"Let's just try to sleep now, dear."

"Oui, oui," Elaine mumbled, snuggling closer to the brunette man.

It was a peaceful, lovely night.

* * *

**This chapter might be shorter then usual, and for that I apologise. But it is just filler, and I plan to focus on that one shot now that this is out. Might do Johanna's birthday in the chapter after next. Until next time, my awesome readers and reviewers!**

**ADDED NOTE: So, funny story. I could have sworn I posted this yesterday. But I got a call from my mum to see how I was doing yesterday just as I finished typing up the note above. So I guess I must have completely forgotten about having yet to post this chapter by the time we finished and left campus. So, here it is at last XD**


	19. Laughing

The next few days had been quite calm. Elaine had taken to sleeping next to Desmond in his bed, so it was pretty much official that they slept in the same bed. Waking up next to someone everyday was something Elaine had gotten use to very quickly, and enjoyed it very much so. She liked seeing how peaceful Desmond looked as he slept.

Like right now. Elaine had woken up early enough and Desmond was still asleep. His hair wasn't as tidy as it was when was awake, and while he didn't do it too often, today was one of those rare moments where he was actually drooling slightly from the corner of his mouth. It was funny and a little adorable in a way.

Reaching out her hand, Elaine played a little with Desmond's hair. Twirling a piece of it around her finger. He sometimes played with her hair. Why shouldn't she play with his? Especially since it seemed to get curly when it wasn't combed. Desmond might not be too pleased, but it's not like he couldn't comb it later.

Finished playing with his hair, Elaine moved her hand to his face and started to lightly poke his face. Mainly around his cheeks, and once or twice his forehead. His nose twitched just slightly, but he didn't appear to be too close to waking just yet.

Elaine smiled slightly and leaned in to peck his lips briefly, and moved towards him to snuggle closer. She was tempted to tickle him awake. The mental image of him laughing loudly and struggling to get away from her was amusing. He probably wouldn't appreciate it in any way or form. Though it didn't give enough reason to not imagine it.

Elaine gave a low hum to herself as her hand began to sneak down. However Desmond would react, Elaine was sure it would definitely be worth it.

She started out simply. She just gently poked his stomach. Desmond didn't react at first. Feeling a little more daring, Elaine began to gently tickle him with two fingers. He stifled a small laugh in his sleep, but didn't appear to be awake. For now. Elaine lightly smirked to herself and tickled a little harder. The reaction was more or less the same as before, except that he actually smiled a little as he laughed.

Elaine kept going. Feeling confident she would easily get away with this.

But then she felt the wrist of her tickling hand and the next thing Elaine knew, she was on her back with both her hands pinned down above her head. Desmond was above her, smirking smugly down at her.

"Did you really think you could tickle me off guard?" he all but cooed.

"Maybe I did."

"Well, you were wrong." His smirk deepened. "And if I recall correctly, I never did pay you back for the tickling you gave me back in Froenburg, did I?" He then gave an evil grin as he held both her hands down in one grip, leaving one hand free. "Perhaps it's time I finally did pay you back for that, dear." Feeling his fingers brush against her waist, Elaine bit her lip as she nearly snorted as she stifled a laugh. Desmond grinned slightly and added a little more force to his tickle which made Elaine chuckle a little.

This kept going with Desmond trying to find more ticklish spots, some have a better effect then others though they didn't seem to be what Desmond was looking for. However, as soon as he began to tickle the back of her knees, Elaine nearly shrieked in laughter as her knee leg jilted up a bit. Desmond chuckled.

"Found it," he teased before he continued the ticklish torture on Elaine. Elaine couldn't stop herself laughing as she fought against it all. Her legs were kicking against her will but neither of them hit Desmond thankfully.

Elaine's laughter nearly came out in slight hiccups until Desmond finally stopped. Allowing Elaine to regain her lost breath.

"Learned your lesson?" He gave a serious look, but his voice didn't mimic it. Elaine only gave a weak chuckle in response.

"What lesson? I'll just tickle you again once I get the chance again."

"Then it's pretty obvious what will follow then, dear." Desmond moved a hand to Elaine's hair and began curling a lock around his finger. "I picked out a bracelet from Lucy's old jewellery for Johanna's birthday. I think she'll appreciate it."

"I can't wait to see it then. I'm sure it will look nice on 'er."

"Lucy liked it, so I can only hope Johanna has a similar taste in jewellery."

"And, cake?"

"Raymond's taking care of that. I think he might actually be looking forward to making a birthday cake for the first time in a while," Desmond remarked as he let go of Elaine and sat on his knees. Elaine sat up herself.

"Was your sleep alright?"

"It was actually. Thank you. Any reason you're asking?"

"Just… Just in case you 'ad a dream you wanted to talk about," Elaine answered.

"I haven't dreamed lately to be honest. I think the last one was a week ago, and even then I can't actually recall it," Desmond told her as he got out of bed and pulled some clothes items out of the wardrobe. Elaine pulled some of the bed sheets around her.

"What day is it?"

"Tuesday," Desmond answered. "You mentioned getting something for Johanna. Anything in mind yet?"

"I was thinking one of those musical snow globes. I think I know a place in London that does them."

"It does sound like a sweet gift." Desmond looked back to Elaine. "Do you need the bathroom first?"

"No. I'll use your time in there to take another few minutes to sleep in," Elaine mumbled as she curled back into her bed again.

"And here I thought you liked to be up and ready for work."

"Find us an archaeological site for us to look into, or another mystery then."

* * *

**So, that one shot of an AU timeline for Elaine and Dessy? It's up and called, 'Difference in Getting Together'. Hope you enjoy it.**


	20. Birthday

Desmond hadn't come to the bedroom to sleep yet. He had been busy looking up new possible locations for Elaine and himself to explore, and so far they were looking for a possible tomb in Egypt holding an artefact of interest. Of course, sleep had eventually started to irritate Elaine's eyes around midnight so she had left for their bedroom to sleep with the expectations that Desmond would soon come after.

He hadn't. Elaine had laid in bed for nearly an hour. Opening her eyes around every fifteen minutes to see if Desmond was in bed and she just hadn't heard him. But there was no sign of him as far as she could tell. Damn man. Trying to get ahead of her with work.

Grumbling, Elaine threw the sheets off of her body and after grabbing her dressing gown she went outside to the hall and walked in the direction of the library. That was where they were last.

He wasn't though. The books they had taken out were either put back on the shelves or not present. That pretty much left the office as the only likely place for Desmond to be. So, Elaine made her way there and gave a quick knock on the door with her knuckles.

"Desmond? Are you still up?" No response. "I'm coming in."

Elaine opened the door up and entered. The light was still on, and Desmond as sitting at his desk. Well, he was technically though his torso was slumped on top of it. Elaine could already tell he was asleep before she even looked at his face.

"This is what you get for trying to ignore sleep," Elaine murmured before she left the room for a moment to fetch a blanket. Returning to the office, she placed the blanket on top of Desmond so he would be warm for the night.

Looking down at the desk, Elaine glanced at an open book or two that mainly focused on ancient Egypt. He had been looking up their area of interest. Elaine would have liked to continue too, but sleep was necessary for them. There was always tomorrow she supposed.

She was going to leave the room again, but something caught her eyes. It looked like he had been writing a letter to someone, and while she had not intended to read it, the person it was addressed to made it a bit impossible for her to just ignore.

_Professor Layton,_

_I trust everything is well? The same with your boy and assistant?_

_I can't say that there is anything wrong with me. I've been doing fine. I have had to go to a doctor to look at the burn wound on my back, but it's almost completely healed at this stage. I'm not sure if you genuinely care, but I suppose being a 'perfect gentleman', as some would say, you might actually consider it good news._

_If you are wondering about Elaine and Johanna, I think it should be obvious that they are both fine. At the time of writing this letter, it is nearly Johanna's tenth birthday. We've actually returned recently from a trip to Germany after solving a case of poisoning in a rural town. The mystery itself had not ended as anticipated, but that is a story for another time._

_I should probably stop stalling and get to the main point of this letter._

_I just want to say that despite all of my actions and methods, I do want to give some apologies. Only some since I would repeat everything to the last detail if I ever had to. Though the chances of such are below low._

_Up until Bronev took Johanna, I had always had the idea in my head that we would all be reunited someday. You, mother, father and I, along Lucy until her passing and with Johanna when she was born. Though, that image was distorted when I found out about Bronev's choices and our mother's death. It ultimately felt ruined the moment Johanna was taken._

_I can't say for certain if I'll ever forgive Bronev. I also understand if you have no wish to have anything to do with our family, and have found one of your own (for which I do hope for nothing but happiness). Though, you would still be Johanna's uncle. She knows, I've told her. If you wanted to have some form of uncle-niece relationship with her, I doubt there would be much trouble. Though, I'll have to give you a PO Box address if you want to even respond to this letter. It was a precaution I had and still keep after my first encounter with Targent. Just to stop people finding my home._

That was all Desmond had written so far. Elaine supposed it was good that he was trying to contact his brother. Even if it was more for the sake of Johanna. It was still a bit sweet.

Elaine knelt down to kiss the top of Desmond's head before she left the room, turning off the light after her.

"Happy birthday, to Johanna. Happy birthday to you." Johanna was grinning as they sat at the dining table that evening, celebrating her birthday. The chocolate cake had chocolate icing on top, with white cream around the rim of it and strawberries placed on it in perfect alignment with one another, as ten candles were placed on top.

She took a deep breath and blew out the candles in one go.

"Good job, Johanna," Elaine said as she patted Johanna's head. "Those candles didn't stand a chance."

"Now, do you want to open your presents first, or have cake?" asked Desmond. "Or we could take a slice each and eat as you open your presents?"

"That one please?"

"Then I'll cut the cake while you open Desmond's present," Elaine said as she took the knife laying by the cake and began to ease it down on the chocolate cake. Desmond handed his present towards Johanna who then proceeded to unwrap it carefully. Inside was a white box, and inside of that was a silver chain bracelet with a series of silver butterflies hanging from it.

"It's so pretty…"

"It was your mother's," Desmond explained as he gently took the bracelet from Johanna's hands and began to put it on her wrist. "I thought you might appreciate it."

"… Thank you, papa," Johanna replied quietly as she examined it carefully. "Would she be okay with it?"

"I'm certain she would have given it to you herself if she could."

"The biggest slice goes to you, birthday girl." Elaine placed a plate with said cake slice in front of Johanna before giving one of the smaller pieces to Desmond and putting one down in front of herself.

"Thank you."

"No problem. Now, would you like to unwrap my present?" Elaine held out her own present, which was heavier then Desmond's. Johanna took it, and placed it on the table before she unwrapped it as carefully as she had for her papa's gift.

It was a snow globe, with a light grey base, and a black carriage and two horses inside the glass sphere.

"It looks really nice."

"And, it plays a little tune on it." Elaine held it up to show the key for the music box inside sticking out from the bottom. She gave it a few turns and placed it back down and as a gentle tune began to play, Johanna watching in fascination. When the tune had finished, Johanna leaned up to kiss Elaine's cheek.

"Thank you very much!"

No problem, Johanna. Now you better eat your cake before a strawberry goes missing like with your papa's cake."

"There's no strawberry missing," said Desmond with a raised brow after he took a look at his slice. Elaine gave him a smirk and took one strawberry off and popped it into her mouth.

"Now there is," she replied back after she chewed and swallowed the red fruit.

"That's just cheeky!"

"You like it."


	21. Before Egypt

Plans were made for a trip to Egypt. This time it wasn't a mystery but an artefact of interest. A crown owned by Pharoah Nymaatre. While it was believed to be fictional, Desmond had somehow acquired a map that would lead to the tomb of said Pharoah. While Elaine would have liked to have known the exact source of said map, she felt she could already guess. Desmond could have just been lucky in finding the map (possibly during their last trip to London which Elaine used to get Johanna her birthday present), or possibly more illegal ways. It could have been either really.

But it was still a trip to Egypt, and it did excite Elaine. After all, how many could say they were going on an expedition to a tomb hidden in Egypt that had yet to be discovered? Granted, there was the risk of traps being triggered, and they would have to bring a booklet with them to translate the hieroglyphs since neither she nor Desmond had fluent understanding. But they had been through worse.

All there was to do now was make sure they had everything prepared for their trip.

"Sleeping bags, food, water…" Elaine was checking the list in the library. Humming in approval since they definitely had all of those items, while Desmond was sitting in an arm chair and reading a book. "I believe we 'ave everything. Anything else you want to add to the list?"

"No, I believe you have everything down," replied Desmond as he turned a page in his book. "I'll be carrying the translation booklet on my person, and I be sure to make sure we have the appropriate tools with us to disable any possible traps."

"Good to know. It would be a shame to die only on our second adventure."

"Second?" Desmond looked up to her and raised a brow, which Elaine then mimicked.

"Do you really want to include Ambrosia through Azran sanctuary to the list?"

"… The Azran sanctuary, maybe."

"… Fine, third adventure. But only because you revealed yourself to be Descole," Elaine muttered before she folded up the list and placed it inside her pocket. "So, we're leaving the day after tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Is there anything else that needs to be noted down?"

"No."

Elaine looked back to Desmond. She hadn't told him she had spotted his letter to Professor Layton before Johanna's birthday. She figured it would be better if he told her himself. Even if she had to wait until (assuming Desmond actually sent the letter and didn't just write it for the sake of writing it) the Professor sent a response of some kind. If he actually did respond.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Elaine jilted slightly from Desmond's sudden question. "You were staring at me."

"Desole," Elaine responded. "Just thinking of a few things is all. It was just a coincidence that I was staring at you."

"Or perhaps you were dazzled by my appearance," Desmond suggested with a light smirk, pushing his glasses back up as they began to slip down slightly.

"I thought you liked to boast about your intelligence, not your good looks?"

"So you admit I'm handsome?"

"I'm merely questioning your sudden interest in your looks," Elaine stated. "But to answer your question, I wasn't dazzled. Just coincidentally staring in your direction."

"That's almost a shame." Desmond checked his pocket watch and shut his book. "We may as well retire for the night. We can look over the last of the details before we start our trip for Egypt."

"Sounds good to me," Elaine agreed as she stood up. "Anything you want to talk about before we go to bed?"

"… Yes, actually." Desmond had spoken in a slightly low tone, and Elaine sat back down. Waiting for what he had to say. He looked silently to Elaine for a moment before he spoke. "I've been thinking over a few things lately. I've… I've never been to my mother's grave. I want to, but I can't."

"Do you not know where she is buried?" Elaine guessed. It seemed the mostly likely case given her current circumstance at the time of death.

"No, I don't," Desmond admitted. "I tried searching the cemetery near my hometown. I even looked at gravestones that looked as though they could have been a hundred years old. Just on the off chance that that type of stone was picked on purpose for one reason or another. But so far I haven't been so lucky."

"I'm sorry to 'ear that," Elaine sympathised with a small frown.

"I've concluded there is only one person I can ask."

Even without the bitter tone in his voice, Elaine knew he was referring to his father, Bronev. Elaine hadn't been quite sure how exactly Desmond felt towards his father. Maybe a part of him still had an ounce of care for the old man, but a deep wound as caused by stealing Johanna and it wasn't going to mend easily. Johanna herself probably wouldn't be too keen on being near her grandfather anytime soon as well.

As for herself? She remembered the threat he made against her own parents, and while it was healing much better than the bullet wound he had given Desmond years previous, Elaine for just a moment recalled the pain of getting shot through her arm. She found it hard to completely hate the man though. He had lost it all in the end, and much to Elaine's annoyance it tugged at both her empathy and sympathy.

"You're thinking of asking Bronev?"

"To find mother's grave, it's a tempting idea," Desmond admitted grudgingly. "But I'd rather not talk to that man."

"Maybe we could go to the Nest if it's standing? There might be something there mentioning where she was buried." It was a long shot. Scotland Yard probably got everything there was there, but it was better than having nothing to suggest.

"I… I suppose since Bronev would have been leader around the time of her death, it is… a possibility. Though an extremely slim on," Desmond held his hands together, index fingers pressing hard against one another. "But in general, I doubt Targent would ever keep a role of where people are buried."

"… What about to 'ide, 'evidence'? After people who didn't comply were… 'taken care of'?"

"Well… I suppose if it was to hide evidence and there was a danger of someone finding it, then perhaps it would be useful to know where it was buried in the first place."

"Back on track though, maybe you should… Think some more about it. Unless you want to find 'er grave right away, take your time thinking. Just because Bronev would likely know doesn't mean 'e's the only one with the answer."

Desmond was silent. He wasn't looking at Elaine, though he did seem to take her words into consideration. "That is true," he finally said. "I'll think some more on it once we are finished with our work in Egypt."

* * *

**OMAKE THEATRE: Where Layton characters are chibi-fied!**

* * *

When Elaine was fighting Emmy in the cave in Froenburg, not too far from where the Azran sanctuary was, the first thing that came to the minds of Aurora and Luke was that this was an epic fight that many readers were possibly hoping for, and would likely be disappointed with. A fight between the only people in the series that actually do hand-on-hand combat without any need of weapons (because Emmy and the Frenchwoman were badass like that), and given how traditionally in this game the Professor is a gentleman who doesn't like women getting hurt (likely due to the psychological trauma of Claire's death), it was a little ironic that two ladies were doing the physical fighting. Granted, both Professor and Descole have had their sword fights, but this was fighting with fists and kicks! Like, say… Oh, Godzilla against the two MUTO's in the latest Godzilla movie! Which totally wasn't an excuse to say that the author saw the film the day it was released in her country.

… She thought it was a good movie, and was one of the few where the use of 3D was acceptable.

Back to this weak plot though, in the minds of Professor Layton, Descole and Bronev (men who hadn't had sex in ten years (and more in Bronev's case. "HEY!")), this fight only said one thing in their minds. One phrase that united all men. A phrase, that could possible bring about world peace if the action was done at the right time and at the right place.

Cat fight.

"Bitch!" Emmy snapped when Elaine tackled her face first to the floor and pulled her hair back.

Both women were dishevelled. Enough of the top buttons of Elaine's lilac shirt were missing to show some lovely cleavage and with the skirt of Emmy's outfit torn to make it even shorter, it gave everyone present a good chance to see her Powerpuff Girls panties.

"Professor! Shouldn't we do something?" Luke asked desperately. Sweet, innocent Luke. Unaware that he, Aurora and the two fighters were the only ones who were not thinking dirty.

"Now, now, Luke. A gentleman always watches on as two women fight in a suggestive manner," said his mentor, patting his head but not looking away from the fight as he lightly smiled. Once or twice imaging Claire taking place of one of the women.

"Yeah, so shut it brat," Descole muttered as he shoved Luke away.

"If I was ten years younger," Bronev sighed wistfully.

"One of them is mine, and the other sees you as an uncle, so fuck off!"

"Now, Descole. A gentleman doesn't swear."

"Hey, Layton. No one cares about gentleman behaviour anymore. So deal with it."

"I don't understand why you would all want to watch two females fight," said Aurora with a confused frown.

Cue Emmy managing to get out of Elaine's hold and then grab her from behind with her hands close to Elaine's breasts as she dragged the Frenchwoman near some water in an attempt to half drown her (she couldn't kill her. She was already on two strikes with the law for raiding men's homes for boxers and egging Bill Hawks' home, as well as throwing rotting fruit and veg at it, and tp-ing it. And releasing a large group of dogs in his garden that all had, er… Well, to put it bluntly. A constant dose of the shits that made them go potty every ten minutes.

Hawks and his wife had to move home due to the smell.

But back to the main story, Elaine managed to free herself and tackled Emmy into the water. In her speed, she had accidently pressed her face in the cleavage of Emmy's breasts. Not that the perverted men were going to complain. Especially with clothes clinging tightly to skin now, showing every curve and-

"Excuse me," Aurora spoke up to both women who briefly stopped their strangulation of one another to look at the Azran emissary. "But, what reason would men have to look at women fight?"

Both women frowned and looked to said men who quickly looked away, trying to think of an explanation. But when the women thought of their movements in said fight, they slowly stood up and walked towards the men.

"Professor, Uncle…"

"Dessy…"

"We want a word," they ended simultaneously, clenching their fists as the three men paled. Luke backed away along with Aurora, and soon both were met with a horrendous sight that would never leave their minds.

He wondered if his mother had done something similar when she found out Clark had tried to organise some kind of mud wrestling fight between her and a neighbour.


	22. First Steps in Egypt

The trip on the Bostonius had been peaceful as it had made its journey towards Egypt. The weather had been fair, and as they had gotten closer to their location it got steadily warmer and warmer. By the time they had landed, it was around midday and the sun was at its hottest. While Johanna had come with them, she was going to be staying in the Bostonius with Raymond while Elaine and Desmond made their way through the desert towards the tomb they were hoping to find. It was for the best really. Going through a rural town with a child was one thing. Going through a desert was another.

"I was sort of expecting some winds," Elaine admitted to Desmond as they walked, carrying rucksacks filled with their supplies on their backs. Even with the sunscreen on her skin and her pale yellow sunhat, she still felt that skin would go red from burn any moment.

"There aren't that many winds this time of year," explained Desmond. "It might be different by night, but hopefully we should be inside the tomb by then."

"It's certainly 'ot as we expected."

"Yes, but after midday it should cool down a little. Though, I can't help but wish this tomb was closer to the coast. But midday will pass soon, so the heat should lessen slightly."

"It's going to be freezing though once its dark, isn't it?" Elaine brought up, recalling a bit of her Secondary year Geography. Something involving clouds and heat quickly rising from the ground if she was correct in her memory.

"Yes, but we have a tent and sleeping bags with us as well as material to start a small fire. We should be fine, Elaine." Desmond assured.

"And what do you think we'll find in the tomb besides the crown? Trap-wise I mean."

"I couldn't say, but I doubt it will be anything we can't handle."

Desmond was probably right. While he was arrogant at times, they were both intelligent people and brought tools with them for any possible type of trap. There wasn't any reason for Elaine to not have some faith in him. Besides, how bad could the traps in this tomb be? The Azrans were the most advanced race and there had never been any traps in any of their structures. … Well, except for those fire statues in the sanctuary. And, maybe the golms. But again, the Azrans were advanced. Forgetting about them for a moment, this wasn't an Indiana Jones film. Elaine could only imagine herself and Desmond fleeing from a rolling rock ball of death as some small humour.

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" asked Elaine as they neared what looked like a small oasis that had a big pile of rocks resting near the clear water, that supplied some shade along with a few palm trees.

"I'm quite sure." Desmond looked checked the map once more. "It should be at that oasis actually. It would be a good place to rest at the very least."

"Good idea. You do look like you're sweating."

"I'm going to ignore that remark," Desmond muttered. Arriving at the oasis, the two sat down in the shade of the rocks and removed their bags. Elaine was quick to take off her sandals and dip them into the water.

"That feels nice," Elaine sighed in a delighted tone. "I could relax 'ere all day."

"Maybe we should go to a beach at some point? Perhaps next summer or if we go to a beach location that's warmer than home at the moment." Elaine looked to Desmond and smirked.

"A beach? Are you sure you're not just saying that because you would like to see me in a bikini?"

"I'm not sure I know what you are talking about," he replied dryly, though he didn't look directly in her eyes which amused Elaine a little. She also could have sworn she saw a little red in his cheeks.

"Oh? You wouldn't like to see some of my body with its lovely curves?"

"And you say I'm arrogant."

"More arrogant then I am."

Desmond rolled his eyes and shifted through the bag Elaine was carrying since it had been the one with food inside it.

"Isn't it hot for you in that suit?" Elaine suddenly asked. She knew Desmond had a thing for being formally dressed no matter what, but there was no way he was comfortably in that suit in this heat. Even if midday had passed some time ago, it was still roasting.

"It's not as bad as you think it is," Desmond replied back, still shifting through the bag. "I was thinking of eating some chocolate. Would you like some?"

"Oui, merci." Chocolate is always a welcomed treat for all. They already had lunch before setting out for the desert, but they deserved a little snack.

Desmond pulled out a bar of chocolate and broke it in half, and then handed one of them to Elaine who accepted in gratefully. Breaking off a piece and plopping it in her mouth, Elaine nearly smiled from the welcomed taste of milk chocolate, her favourite kind.

"Good chocolate."

"All chocolate is good," Desmond said as he at a piece.

"Milk chocolate is the best, though."

"It's going to take more than just your words to guarantee that, dear."

Elaine just pouted and broke off another piece of her chocolate to eat. But before she ate it, a small idea came to mind and she gave Desmond a sly look.

"Open up." Desmond had a questioning look at Elaine's order, and he looked at the chocolate as though he was concerned there was something wrong with it. Looking back to Elaine, he seemed to believe it was safe enough. Seeing his mouth open, Elaine lightly smirked and moved the piece towards it. But as soon as some of the chocolate piece had touched his tongue, she drew her hand back and ate it herself. Desmond stared at her, looking a mixture of confusion and questioning.

"Wha… What was that supposed to be?"

"I wanted to see if the chocolate would taste any better if it had a little bit of you on it," Elaine answered back as though it was completely obvious. Desmond continued to stare at Elaine.

"… And?"

"It still tastes the same," Elaine shrugged, and broke off another piece of chocolate for herself and was just placing it on her tongue before Desmond grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand closer to his mouth; taking the chocolate into his mouth as he looked her in the eyes with a smirk and then released her hand.

"Wh-what was that?" Elaine ignored the brief stutter in her voice from this sudden surprise.

"I wanted to see if a little bit of you would make the chocolate taste better," Desmond answered, mimicking Elaine's response with some slight difference.

"And 'ow does it taste?" Elaine was expecting the same answer she gave him, but instead he replied with,

"It does taste a little sweeter," he dead panned. "I might consider having some more another time. But we should finish here and then return to work. Yes?"

"If these rocks are 'iding the tomb's entrance," Elaine said as she looked to the rocks behind them. "We shouldn't 'ave to spend too much time looking for it."


	23. The Hidden Riddle

While the break had been good, Elaine was still excited to try and find the tomb of this ancient Pharoah and to claim his crown. They just had to examine the oasis to try and find the entrance of the tomb. Examining the rocks that stood by the water of the oasis however, they had not found anything that looked like an entrance of any kind.

"Are you certain that the tomb is real, and the entire thing isn't just some major prank from the person you got it from? Or even the Egyptians?" asked Elaine as her fingers trailed the rough surface.

"I wouldn't have brought us here if there was anything to doubt," Desmond grumbled. "We're at the location. It's just… Well hidden is all. That's to be expected."

"Perhaps… We just need to look 'arder," Elaine muttered. She looked at the rocks and after a few minutes she suggested, "Perhaps we 'ave to move this pile? The entrance or the clue to it could be underneath it."

"I suppose we have nothing to lose since we've looked nearly all over the perimeter of this oasis."

They climbed to the top of the pile and began to remove the rocks. Some they had to remove together, and for the more heavier ones they had to be a bit more creative and had to use their legs to push the rocks. Some of the ones at the bottom were impossible for them to move though, though they were able to shift them by pushing against them.

"I wish we had landed the Bostonius closer to this site," Desmond grunted. "We could have used some of its equipment to help with this." Finally managing to push some more rock away, Elaine's eyes lit up when she saw a light coloured stone panel embedded in the ground with a turning dial of sorts, with a series of hieroglyphs and symbols around it. At the top was a message written in hieroglyphs as well.

"Looks like this trip won't be in vain," Elaine murmured as she knelt by the panel with Desmond as he took the translation booklet out from his coat. "Care to translate?"

"Already checking," Desmond mumbled, not looking away from the booklet as he turned page after page. In a reasonable amount of time, a translation was found.

_'The Goddess by her elements looks to the skies, into the eyes of the creator. Left and right.'_

"'The Goddess by 'er elements looks to the skies… Into the eyes…'" Elaine repeated, clicking her tongue afterwards with, not entirely sure whether to be optimistic that they could at least cut the list of possible answers down to (presumably) the female Egyptian gods, or annoyed since that was still rather long miss.

"It's not as though a tomb was mean to be easy to get into," said Desmond as he returned his booklet to his jacket.

"The creator… Could that be referring to Ra?" Elaine started off, thinking back to her knowledge of Egyptian gods. "They might mean the Eyes of Ra."

"The left eye was the moon, and the right eye was the sun." Desmond held a hand to his chin as he looked around their surroundings. "Currently, we're on land. Near water."

"I think perhaps the Goddess in question is Tefnut," Elaine offered, and Desmond immediately nodded and scanned the panel.

"Yes, the goddess of moisture. So first…" He reached and hand out and touched the dial. "We have to turn this to the glyphs representing Tefnut." He did so, with some slight difficulty since the dial was stone and stiff. "And unless I'm mistaken, the left eye was the moon…" He pointed the dial in the direction of a narrow crescent shape. "… And then the sun…" He stopped the dial on the engraved sun shape.

"Now we'll see what 'ap…" Elaine trailed off when she looked to the water of the oasis slowly began to seep downwards, leaving wet sand behind to quickly dry under the burning sun. It was in the deepest part of this where the water was the last to leave, there was circular stone slab with handles.

"That must be our entrance to the tomb of Pharoah Nymaatre." Desmond had an accomplished smirk on his face as he stood up and grabbed his rucksack before handing the other to Elaine. "Let's see what secrets it holds."

"Oui." Elaine didn't need persuasion and assisted Desmond in removing the stone slab (even if it was as heavy as the rocks they had had moved several minutes ago), pushing it against the rock it rested on and the sound of the friction was a little grating to the ears. But in the end, they revealed a tunnel that was dark at the bottom. Leaving the bottom of it uncertain.

"It thinks these are meant to be our way down," said Desmond, gesturing the small, square alcoves on either side of the tunnel leading down which meant that they would have to climb gripping onto either side of the walls. Desmond took out a flashlight and turned it on before shinning it down the tunnel briefly and moving to step inside.

"You sure you want to climb in this way?"

"We don't know how far exactly this tunnel goes. Who's to say the rope we brought will be long enough?" Desmond pointed out. "We'll see what is at the bottom, and then decide whether or not to continue from there."

"So who goes down first then?" asked Elaine, still peering down the tunnel.

"I'll go down, and you'll follow," was Desmond's response before he brought himself into the entrance, moving carefully as he held the flashlight in one hand and slowly began to descend downwards. Once Elaine was sure there would be a safe amount of space between the two of them, she brought herself in and with a firm grip and steady footing in the alcoves, Elaine followed Desmond downwards into the tomb.

It wasn't as bad as it could have been. While there was a need of focus so she wouldn't slip and fall, possibly bringing Desmond down with her if she fell down on him and caused him to lose his grip, the worst of it all was the edges of the alcoves digging into her fingers.

In the time it took to reach the bottom, Elaine's body had already gotten so used to the climbing that when she heard Desmond's feet hit the ground it was actually took her aback just a tad. Her mind had forgotten that there was meant to be an actually end to this entrance.

"Do you want me to catch you?" Desmond's voice was slightly echoed from the stone wall.

"No, I can drop down," Elaine responded. Moving a foot to step into another alcove and finding none, she used her hands to lower herself until they gripped the final two alcoves and dropped down to the floor. The room felt cold, and there was a slightly damp, mouldy smell in the air.

"Well, this is certainly an intriguing chamber," Elaine commented dryly as she looked around the bare room after taking out her own flashlight. There weren't even any paintings or writings on the walls. All there was to do from here was walk down a corridor that lay straight ahead of them.

"Shall we 'ead down?"


	24. Inside the Tomb

Walking through an Egyptian tomb was something Elaine was never sure she would have the fortune to do. It just felt like something Elaine would have had to have been extremely lucky to get the opportunity. So it was completely natural for Elaine's heart to beat constantly in excitement as she looked at the corridor walls that were slowly becoming more and more covered in hieroglyphs and drawings, the further they walked on. Perhaps the fact that this would be the first trip involving a historical relic where she and Desmond would be on good terms, and she was not being held against her free will.

"Do you think there might be any traps up ahead?" asked Elaine, to break the silence that was so far only disturbed by the echoes of their footsteps.

"I would imagine so," replied Desmond. "Though judging from what I see so far, I don't think we need to worry about that for the time being. It's a bridge we shall cross when we arrive to it."

"Oui, that sounds reasonable." Elaine looked to the wall, admiring the work that still clung to it since the day it was first made. "You really 'ave to admire this work. Slightly simplistic, perhaps. But they are still wonderful to look at." She noticed a painting on the wall. A shade of dark emerald that looked like the end of a serpent tail. Allowing her light to follow it, she noted it seemed to go upwards, until it was running along the ceiling. Elaine had kept her eyes on it as they walked. Waiting to see what exactly was at the end of this painting.

"Watch-!"

Elaine's lack of attention had caused Desmond a need to warn her, but she still ended up missing a steep step which sent her falling to the floor. She winced at the impact, but ignored the slight pain she felt before pushing herself up as Desmond joined her on the floor.

"You really should have been paying attention," he said dryly. Elaine just scoffed as she brushed some dirt off her sleeves.

"I was paying attention. Just not to the floor."

"I'm sure whatever you were observing was interesting, but I would think you better to not pay attention to the floor."

"I would 'ave thought you'd be quicker to point it out," Elaine retorted as she looked around the chamber they stood it. It was square shaped and spacious, and in each corner was a statue shaped like an obelisk with symbols drawn on each side. Under each of these statues, there were four handles which seemed to suggest they could be turned. In the centre of the room was stature of a golden snake, the bottom half of its body coiled while the top half stood straight and pointed straight ahead.

"I believe this would be a puzzle", said Elaine. "We just need to find the actual question at 'and."

"The snakes head is facing the wall." Desmond began walking towards the wall. "Perhaps we'll find out what exactly we must do to progress."

As Desmond examined the wall, Elaine looked back up to the ceiling. The painting she had kept her eyes on earlier had continued onto the ceiling of this chamber, ending in the centre above the snake statue. The ending of it looked like a gapping mouth of a snake. Painted as though it was meant to be the last thing seen before it devoured some poor creature.

"It's not too hard," Desmond spoke up, regaining Elaine's attention before he translated the riddle.

'_Show your offering._'

"Show your offering'? Not very specific."

"At first glance, perhaps," Desmond agreed. "But considering that the snake statue is the one we have to make the offering to, I believe on each of these obelisk statues there is glyph for a snake's likely prey."

"So, we just need to turn them until they are correctly facing the statue?"

"Exactly."

"Then find out what each side stands for then," said Elaine as they walked to the nearest obelisks. Looking through his booklet and looking at the hieroglyphs decorating each side of the obelisks, Desmond pointed out which one had to be pointed in the direction of the snake, and one by one they turned an obelisk.

"I 'ope your correct about this," Elaine mumbled as the turned the fourth and final obelisk, until one of the sides was facing the snake statue. The first few seconds after this gave them silence, but it was then broken by a faint rumbling that got louder. The snake stature began to turn, the stones surrounding it lowering as it happened, making a spiral staircase that continued to go down as the statue turned.

"Not what I expected, but I won't complain," said Elaine as she walked ahead to the steps. The steps she could see were no longer moving, but she sound of ancient stone grating against each other could be heard happening below them.

"Just be careful where you step and what you hold onto," said Desmond as he joined her. "It wouldn't do to set off a trap on this staircase."

"No offense, but given you eyesight, glasses or not, I would think you would keep that in mind for yourself as well," Elaine commented dryly. She didn't hear Desmond respond, but expected him to be making some sort of face in response.

However far down the staircase went, it was certainly deeper than expected. Deciding to continue some kind of conversation as they walked, Elaine brought up a memory she was slightly fond of.

"Remember when we were in Phong Gi?" Elaine's question would have possibly be seen as random by most, but she was certain Desmond had his red eyes narrowed towards her. Probably in suspicion.

"Yes, what about it?"

"You're 'air doesn't look like pigtails, like Amanita said."

"Oh, well… Thank you."

"It was still funny though."

"No it wasn't!"

"If she said it to someone else you would 'ave found it so," Elaine scoffed, a smirk tracing over her lips.

Eventually, they neared the bottom with the sound of running water being faintly heard. It struck Elaine as odd, given their location. But she tried not to think too hard about that for the moment until they found the source. If they had the chance, they would look into the cause of it at a later point.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs at last, Elaine saw they were in a chamber, and on either side of it there was a straight pool of water that ran from one wall to the other, coming from and out of a tunnel of darkness. What Elaine thought most strange about this was that the water seemed to be running like a gentle river. The one on the left going up and the one on the right coming down. There was a boat and oars in the left river that was appropriately designed for its era. At least, it should have been. But having been here for so long, the wood of it had rotted and some of it even had some type of mould growing on it. The only thing keeping it from floating away was the rope that tied it to land.

"Well, this water system was certainly unexpected. Such a terrible shame that the boat appears to be no longer useable," Desmond dryly commentated.

"These are the Egyptians, not the Azrans, Desmond." It was a bit of a cheeky comment, Elaine knew that. But it was fun to annoy him sometimes.

"I'm fully aware of that, dear," Desmond muttered. "But right now, we need to find a way to get through that water."

"Swimming?" Elaine glanced to the water, mentally guessing the strength of it. "The water doesn't look too strong."

"Let's try to think of more appropriate ideas first." Elaine looked to Desmond and raised a brow.

"Afraid of getting your suit wet?"

"N-no. Of course not." Elaine wanted to snort at that. It probably was because he didn't want to get his suit wet. "I just think we need to look at more options, before we get into that water." Desmond looked to the water as if something was hiding in it. "We might find some material to fashion a new boat from. Or at least, some kind of platform for us to stay on in the water."

"I doubt you will be that lucky," Elaine grumbled as she eyed the wood. So far the only material she noticed. It certainly wouldn't do. Not unless Desmond has some sort of magic trick up his sleeve.

"It is rather unexpected that we should find this water system." Desmond rubbed his chin. "I certainly hadn't anticipated it. I would have brought the inflatable raft with us. But given the location, I think I could be forgiven for not allowing that to cross my mind." Desmond paused. "Do you suppose it might be late to call Raymond and see if he could move the Bostonius closer to this location so we can use the raft on board?"

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter is so late. I've been feeling pretty low lately, between anxiety for my exam results and other stuff which really isn't that bad but my mind makes ten times worse then it is, plus making an attempt to update stories I haven't updated in ages, my twentieth birthday two weeks ago it's been...**

**Well, I hope this chapter makes up for it.**


End file.
